Past Hauntings
by ladydoradee
Summary: This after AC, the rebuilding of new city, Vincent is participating but barely. Adjusting to new ways takes a toll on him as Rufus tries to help. Tremors and flashes overtakes Vincent's senses as Rufus touches him...
1. Chapter 1

Past Hauntings  
By Dora Cianfarra  
Chapter 1

Writer's comment- This is my first time ever, characters are not mine (don't I wish) story is. I have dyslexia, so any grammar problems, please be constructive. thought,

The survivors of the virus, called Geostigma, decided to pay their respect to those dearly departed by having an annual reunion at the 7th Heaven bar. Later it became a statuary holiday celebrated in the community hall of Midgar.

At the first annual, Tifa had made sure that the whole gang was present to be honored and were seated as per their function in the new assembly. Reeve Tuesti and Rufus Shinra were at the head of the table (behind them was Rude and Reno as heads of security) and while Tseng and Tifa, Executive Assistants sat opposite of each other-next to their bosses. Cloud Strife, Chief Trainer was opposite to Elena-Assistant Trainer. At the other end sat Vincent Valentine-Region Director, Cid Highwind and Mr. Barret Wallace-Public Directors. Red had returned to his native land to visit family and would return when the next meeting was in session.

The public was sitting as per region like in hockey arena format. Each region brought out lists of needs by priority. As Tuesti and Shinra reviewed some of the lists, Tseng and Tifa handed out packages of census to all regions.

Tseng spoke into the mike," Once these census packages have been returned to us filled, we will begin to address your requests as soon as possible. If you have skills in administration and can spare some time to volunteer, it would help us to help you process your needs faster. Please see Mr. Valentine, who will be in charge".

Valentine visually stiffed to the word of "Mr." but said nothing because it was going to be a new system and the regions administrators had to have something to call him. Vince's eyes glowed in soft amber as he stared at Reeve responsible for the predicament he was in. Reeve gave a small smirk but it was Shinra's eyes that caught his attention. Lately, Vincent had noted Rufus, at odd times, gazed at him. Those eyes brought reminders of the previous Shinra, who was responsible for sending him to Hojo because of that one night.

_Security had been tight due the flu and he had the misfortune of doing guard duties for the old Shinra,which released him from guarding Ms Crescent, research scientist. This particular shift, the elder Shinra had company in his suite. There was quite a bit of screams coming from that room. Vincent thought to himself that the old fart had some kinks going on that was too gross even to think about. _

___Suddenly, the door flew open and a girl ran out screaming for help meanwhile old Shinra screamed at Valentine for her capture. Seeing the knife wounds on her skin was the first step to his betrayal towards the old boss and the beginning of his dismal life. The boss had ordered his last punishment of 20 lashes for his disobedience and drugged to be manhandled by Hojo as he greedily accepted the boss's 'gift' for his lab. __  
_  
_Vincent remembered the look of the young Rufus, when he saw Vincent in chains being led to Hojo's laboratory - it was a shocked whitened face. Vincent had been aware of the boy's crush but he barely paid any heed to it when working for the father, he was a professional and would not be distracted by such nonsense._

Vincent felt a nudge, looking at the direction it came from, he saw Cid mouth out "what's up". Vincent gazed at him as to say 'let it go'. Cid knew that vacant look was about memories but he knew when not to push.

Ears back to the meeting; Rufus spoke to the crowd, "Dear citizens of Midgar – We, the new assembly, keep these positions temporarily until we can find qualified people to replace us. We will maintain order and police the city to the best of our abilities, depending on the amount of manpower supporting us. If there is anyone who would like to join forces in maintaining peace they may do so. Please give your names to Mr. Cid Highwind and Mr. Barret Wallace"

It was two hours later after the last civilian left the bar with the information of a new meeting place, hours of operation and the various departments available. The gang hung out a little more when Tifa gave them a free round of beer to savor their first day, what was to be the dawn of a new world. Both Reeve and Rufus discussed about the efforts required to bring back the city back on its feet. The co-operation of all citizens was needed to bring it back to life.

Vincent had kindly refused the beverage and opted to leave the premise…being part of this made him feel out of place. His lungs craved for fresh air and was aware of eyes on him as he left 7th heaven bar. The evening air was crisp and after a lungful, he stared out to rising full moon. He smiled to himself when he was tempted to howl, as Cid always bugged him about it when they were out on nights restoring the city on its feet.

"Now that something you don't often see" an amusing voice trailed behind him. Cid came into view to join him. "What was on 'your' mind that brought on the smile, hey Vince? Me underneath you, with your splendid naked body on top of mine, meanwhile we are both screwing beneath the moon?"

Vincent looked all flushed and turned away from Cid preventing himself from gutting his friend. He understood the teasing but it was always difficult to listen to the jibes. His distraught soul would never allow another being come close to his person again. Cid tried to bring him out of his shell but every sensation held him paralyzed. Cid knew Vincent needed help with the traumas of his life and it seemed his efforts were for naught. That didn't stop him though. "Cid …you are so vile ...please!!"

"Damn-sonabitch what's so vile about that? Is it me-"

"No, it has nothing to do with you but me …just leave me out of the equation" Vince moved further into his raised collar as to hide from the world.

The world wouldn't let him be.

He heard the footsteps coming behind him "Humph, sorry to disturb you but Rufus wants to see you." announced the ever so faithful servant- Tseng.

"What does he want now? I'm leaving soon" Vincent eyed him with an angry stare.

"He wants to clarify some information on the people that saw you earlier" Tseng responded in bored-mild manner.

"Fine, let's go." He turned around and gave Cid a quick farewell with downcast eyes.

Cid only stared back with an itch to slam his friend against the wall and kiss him passionately but luckily it was only a passing itch which died instantly. "See you at the next meet. Vince" with hunched shoulders, he left the area.

Vincent stared at the retreating friend and inhaled a pained breath for a sec. Vince turned to follow the Turk inside, a mark of another sin.

Rufus watched the dark specter coming to join him and he forced his mind to return to the thoughts of work rather than thoughts of tortured memories. Ever since the last meeting when Vincent brought his Turks – Elena and Tseng, seeing him alive had shocked his being to the core. He had barely maintained it under wraps. Although his anxiety for his friends had took over control and helped him to maintain a conversation.

Vincent had arrived at the table as he noted that Rufus was distraught with something on his mind. "Rufus, do we need to continue tonight? I want to leave now."

Sensed that Vincent was brimming on impatience, just made harder to face him right away. Focus your mind on the papers in front of you, geez man trailed in his mind when looking down the papers in front of him then to Vincent, said with an easy smile, "Sorry to keep you waiting Vincent but I needed tell you where you would be stationed tomorrow morning unless you wanted a 5am call."

"Why so early?" Vincent eyes drew wide.

"Only to set up the office as you would like it, in order to meet your needs. I also had to give your keys since you had left the bar early." Rufus eyed him quietly as waiting for a response or retort.

"Oh I see… thank you" Vincent took the keys but Rufus held on to tell him" I will be dropping by tomorrow to see how things are, if you need anything else"

Vincent eyes met Rufus for moment as he responded, "If I need anything, I call- thanks"

Rufus wished for longer moment and acted instinctively- held Vincent's human hand in a excuse of a handshake."Welcome aboard Mr. Valentine" with a teasing smile.

Vincent saw he was trying to break the ice and had not gutted him for the gesture. If he wanted to help the people of this city, he had to get use to the feel of the human handshake at least. Vincent gave a quick nod and left. Leaving Rufus staring at his back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Past Hauntings

By Dora Cianfarra

Chapter 2

Vincent had made his way to the Community Midgar building in _his_ office by 6:30am. Upon his entrance, the seating for the clients and receptionist desk were set up. The movers were working with his personal office. It had enough space for a huge corner sofa and a coffee table meanwhile his desk faced the room sized window. Vincent peered through it to see the city lights from the 6th floor, the sunrise had barely begun. The new world...he wondered could he really deal with 'normal' human routines. He had agreed to join this new assembly to help with setup, except there were still lingering doubts.

The movers had brought the last piece of furniture, interrupting his thoughts. The bar and stools were set up at the opposite wall facing the lounge area. Rufus seemed to think Vincent should entertain guests. He assumed Rufus included himself while he would come here to 'help'. Thinking of Rufus's handshake brought on tremors that Vincent could not decipher. Was it the human touch or Rufus that had him feeling this way?

Vincent thought to risk another handshake with the movers as to test his theory. "Gentlemen , thank you so much for the set up and here's something for your troubles" he handed them a twenty gil with the hand shake. The men smiled, gave their appreciation with a strong hand shake. Vincent had kept the smiling façade even though he felt the eerie sensation, there were no tremors. The human touch was not in question.

At this point, the receptionist had walked in and introduced herself as Tayla, "Excuse me sir, would you like tea or coffee in the mornings? I was told to bring some to replenish the bar back there."

Vincent stared at lady for a while and decided he might as well get used to people calling him 'sir' and responded hesitantly, "I would enjoy some tea but you can choose the brands you like"

He eyed the woman. How much of his personal space would he have to give up when working here every day? He had so much to consider.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Tayla asked timidly after seeing he just gawked at her like there were two heads on her.

It just dawned on him, what his thinking might look like to her and forced a small smirk to ease her and said, "Sorry Tayla, my mind drifted to somewhere else. Please continue with the tea if you like." He spun around and walked out to the roof of the building.

Stepping out the door, he was suddenly hit with the summer breeze which thoroughly refreshed his senses. He saw the stunning gardens paths as he walked to edge of the building to see the streets brimming with people. He noticed there were sidewalk merchants selling their wares to the pedestrians and smells of various food shops drifted nearby.

It seemed the city was beginning to live again. Could he really start all over again? He felt more at ease gutting monsters than penciling paper work.

Reeve had convinced him to try a new way of living until Vincent found his own path. The dangers to citizens were down to a minimum and Vincent did mention that he was sick and tired of the gore. Reeve challenged him then saying that he was afraid of change.

Yes, the change was the challenge but he denied admitting to fear of it. Reeve knew how much what he said affected the man's pride but Reeve truly wished Vincent would see another way of life for himself.

It was time to heal old wounds and come back stronger. Reeve saw the loneliness that followed Vincent and wanted him to have some type of happiness. What Reeve offered was just the start on the road of recovery and Vincent knew his friends wanted him live again for himself. If that were possible, maybe this way of life would not be so much of a burden.

Vincent turned around to go back but froze. Rufus was standing at the doorway blocking his path. His mind had been too muddled by his troublesome thoughts to hear the sounds. It felt like he was being spied, how long had he been there standing, watching him?

Rufus had asked the receptionist where Vincent had gone. She wasn't sure but garden roof was open, he could try there. Good, he would take a moment to converse with him without having anybody dropping in.

He climbed up the two flights of stairs and stepped out on the roof. As Rufus saw the gardens were working out great, his eyes zeroed in on an alluring vision of Vincent.

Vincent's lithe body against the blue sky and mountain ridges filled the background however it was his sun-kissed auburn black hair swaying in the breeze that enchanted him the most.

Rufus's buried emotions burst through and demanded claim. When Rufus had assumed Vincent had died and left him alone to face the world, his dreams had shriveled, leaving only his ego intact. The scarred youth of the past had made it through passage of time with the obsessive drive to overthrow his father. That man, in front of him gazing at the horizon, brought a spark of life to his barren soul. The tightness of his pants reminded him of his child–like crush had return with a vengeance

Thoughts of Vincent shattered when he heard the movement of someone turning around. He saw Vincent freeze in place as to say; what are you doing here?

Rufus quickly and visibly changed body language to a calm state and walked towards the man. "Hello, Vincent I'm sorry …was I interrupting something…If you want I can return later…I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to your office and secretary" asked in a casual tone. He thanked the gods for thought-_jumping into a cold lake_ –made his 'pressing hard on' return to a subdued state.

Vincent had stared at him quietly as allowed himself to pass by Rufus. Then he spoke, "I was just returning to the office when you came." Vincent could read Rufus's body language as it gave him the insight to leave. He did not want to face Rufus right now. All these changes of today had overwhelmed him. A hand on his shoulder hindered his way back. His golden claw readied for the strike.

Eyes drawn to sight of Vincent's claw clenched, Rufus quickly stepped away "Vincent stay…please. I am trying to make some amendments for what my father did to you. I know whatever I do cannot change the past but I need to find a way -."

"Stop. What your father did does not concern you and don't take the blame for it." He closed his eyes as he said, "You are right, there will be no amount to make up for it, so let it go and let me be" Vincent spun around and walked back to the office.

Rufus was tired of only seeing Vincent's back and planned to change the routine. Rufus was aware of Vincent's need to be isolated from human touch, thanks to old fuck of a father who destroyed all his chances to have Vincent in his life. Whether Vincent knew or not, he was determined to undo the wrong. He may not have had the power in the past to do anything to help him, nonetheless, he wanted to prove to Vincent he can live again. Rufus went on his way back to the office determined to get a chance.

Vincent searched through his papers to see which applicant had the best requirements for the position he held. Working for Rufus Shinra was not ideal and making sure who would be hired had to prove would better than he. He didn't want to be responsible to leave the place in shambles. This new beginning needed a strong foundation and Vincent had to make sure of that.

Tayla had come in with his tea. "Sir this tea is called 'Earl Grey'. I hope you enjoy it. If you need anything sir, please don't hesitate to ask by using the intercom on the phone."

Vincent's knowledge of today's tech was very little, the blush rising was the tip that led Tayla to show what to do with the phone. He muttered thanks and picked up a file to quickly hide himself in.

That's when Rufus entered and asked Tayla to make him some coffee-black. Turned to look at Vincent, curious about the stain on his cheeks, "What's wrong Vincent? Did she make a rude comment to have you in that shade of pink?"

"No, why are you here anyway, don't you have some work to read through?"

"No…I told you I stopped by to see if you needed anything" Rufus took a moment to look about the room and saw the bar. He made a mental list to what needed replenishing. "I see you'll need frames to put on the walls. Would you like to go shopping to find one of your liking and maybe a new wardrobe for the office?"

Vincent's eyebrows shot up and answered briskly, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Rufus smiled gently, Vincent hadn't been in public for some decades, so it would take awhile for the adjustment. "Well, you need a presentation to the people who visit you. It will not do for them to see the claw and a shredded cape as to represent the administrator of this office. We will design a new fit for the arm which not overbear the clothing you will be wearing. Let me bring in my personal tailor before we go anywhere else."

Rufus called in his tailor from his cell as he stared back at Vincent, whose eyes glowed a furious amber. "I will not give up my armor…I would feel too strange without it." He honestly thought to himself that he would feel naked without it.

Vincent felt flustered; damn all these adjustments. He understood what Rufus saying but he could barely endure it.

Rufus saw his dilemma and added," You would get to keep it as change of wardrobe; the new one for office only."

Vincent stood up to witness world outside his window. Rufus was pushing too far. Unfortunately it made sense. Change was always resistant.

In the window's reflection, Vincent noted the changes to Rufus; no longer needed his cane, the long cream spring coat barely hid the powerful body encased in long sleek black pants and white shirt opened enough to see his chiseled chest.

Vincent felt his heartbeat skipping a beat and strange sensations coming from below the belt. Why was his body reacting to the sight of him? Vincent was glad that his back was to Rufus, his flushed face and tightness was too difficult to mask. He took a few minutes to calm these unruly feelings…until he felt a hand to the waist.

The tremors began. It played havoc with his mind; memories of the hidden feelings bubbled forward. These hidden ones were so few but devastating. Flash _of need masked to protect his loved one from his father's wrath. ._ _Love_?!! Flash _of his hand holding back the father's from slapping his son in front of his men._ Flash _held in chains, shirt split apart as the whip kept on falling on his bleeding back…_Flash _young Rufus's silent tears as he had to watch the punishment.What are these memories??? I don't remember any of it before now_. He couldn't stop breathing hard…when did he fall to the floor? "Vincent …hey ...are you alright? What happened…you seemed in daze…then you yelled and fell to the floor." Rufus was embracing him to break the fall "LET …ME….GO" he answered in a deadly soft voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Past Hauntings

By Dora Cianfarra

Chapter 3

Rufus hesitated, reluctantly he moved away. Vincent picked himself off the floor and sat on his chair.

_Why this all sudden?_ Vincent needed to regain some semblance of order. "Please leave Rufus …it's not a good day for me." He just wanted the space …to be alone again…. go back to what was familiar. Rufus stared, "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving. I need to know what happen. If you think I'm taking a step out of that door, you'll be sorely disappointed" Rufus's eyes were defiant and troubled.

Vincent's breathing finally settled. His eyes closed as he wished for privacy to deal with what he saw. "I saw flashes of the past." His tremors were slowly receding. _Why now? What are those images ghosting through my mind_?

"Is it Hojo?" Rufus's body was taut with tension…he had to know… was he remembering?

"What do you know?!! What about Hojo that I haven't already suffered from?" He leaves his desk to face the man in the eye.

"My Father…he…damn….how do I start this?" Rufus turned to the window looking for way to come up with the answers. He couldn't just blurt everything for the fear of driving him away.

"From the beginning, it would help" a dreaded sensation swept over Vincent's body.

"What do you exactly remember as your beginning with Shinra Company?" Rufus's eyes gazed at Vincent's reflection. They traced his every feature. Those rare emotions laid bare. Immense pain and confusion. Tempted to touch, feel and breathe in Vincent, he wanted to release that pain with his kisses. Would ….he remember?

"I was hired as head of security. What about my job?! What's the relation? I don't understand why you are bringing this up." Vincent found it odd how it could make any difference with his flashes.

"Actually you started as level entry security guard."

"What…." Vincent receded into his memories, looking for some truth to the story."That can't be….I perfectly remember being introduced to as head of security. Why these lies...what type sick joke is this?"

Alarmed and disoriented he began to concentrate on that day when he first saw young Rufus. Reno and Rude were there, as well as Tseng and Elena with Rufus in between them. Everyone, exception of young Rufus, expressed a warm welcome. Rufus's eyes displayed a dark shadowed hurt as they poured over his person. As for Vincent the look, long forgotten, was swept away as a child who was antisocial. _What if that look was more?_

"If these were lies and jokes …heh…you'd be…" Rufus had to stop. His chest was constricting with veritable pain. Vincent had not remembered him…it devastated him, and pointless to talk about it. His hands were barely withstanding the fingernail punctures to the skin as he held on. "What else do you remember?"

"I've seen a flash where I was enduring punishment and another flash, you facing me…I can't remember why or how it all started."Unexplainable pain drawn on Rufus's features made Vincent approach him closer.

"Do you remember when you were introduced to us as a new employee? Everyone around me was freshly handpicked that day but I knew you from before. My father had threatened your life if I said anything…you shook my hands like it was the first time." _No recognition….only an empty-feeling exchange of hands._

"You…. You had been brought to Hojo, after the punishment, to be 'dealt' with. I didn't know or realize the extreme measures my father had gone until it was too late do to anything.… _By then I had lost you, you could not remember who I was_…since then I vowed that my father would learn of my vengeance painfully. Hojo erased your memory because he needed your loyalty to him. You went against my father, when he tried to punish me for getting mixed up with a gang doing drugs and drag racing. It had landed me in jail, which dear daddy had to bail me out and paid serious hush money."

Rufus had gone with the group after his fight with Vincent. It burned badly that Vincent would not stand and fight their right to be a couple. Vincent reminded him that he was a minor (16 was not minor in Rufus's book) and his father was of the old ways. Vincent didn't want Rufus to ruin his relationship with his father. He was going to be heir and they had public images to maintain. _Why did you send Reno and Rude when it could have been you to rescue me from my misguided ways? A love-struck boy bought you your misery, I'm so, so sorry)_ Rufus had suffered dearly for his stupidity.

_That would explain some of the flashes I saw_" Your father told me that I was found in a snowy ditch by his men and was brought to Hojo to get some injuries looked after. Due to my head injuries, I had the memory loss. Your father helped me, at that time, to get job with Shinra. Wait…You knew!!"Vincent slammed Rufus against the window and with the good hand on Rufus's throat, started the constriction.

Rufus was not going to fight him, whatever he dished out, it was justly deserved, _I'm the reason he suffered._ He had carried this burden for too long. Pale blue tear-streaked eyes faced angry crimson ones in silent contact. Rufus lungs burned, body went limp as he was slowly losing his vision – the suffering would finally end.

_False memories implanted by Hojo, the bastard…but tears from Rufus?_Vincent dropped him at that moment when he realized that Rufus was not fighting him back. The tracks of tears held him hovering over Rufus as he remembered young Rufus teary eyed face in his flash. Vincent hands held him tentatively on his feet.

"In the last flash I saw you with tears in your eyes as you do now- why now?" Rufus tried to clear his throat. Vincent was more confused by them.

Rufus looked away "I was responsible for the punishment you received. It was _my fault_ for your loss of memories.. I have never forgiven myself for it. Do your worst to me if it would give you some retribution. "His morbid voice and downcast eyes calmed Vincent as it also spiked a sliver of sympathy. Decades without any form of humanity, lost its touch to need any. "I will not harm you. It will not change anything."

However the one flash, when he remembered 'protect his beloved one', it twisted his insides. Those feelings had once existed. Would he be able to fully regain those feelings or those memories? If he was not sure of the spiritual aspect of love, the physical one surely began to engage. The proximity of the male beside him made the barely forgotten hard-on, bloomed back in full force. Vincent had to step away. His internal struggle to control his lust was awakening Chaos's energies.

Rufus needed to be gone before this got out of hand. Vincent turned to Rufus, which put him a breath away from Rufus lips, Rufus leaned in to lay a tender kiss and waited for the fatal blow.

Rufus saw stars when he was slammed again against the window; he at least got to savor one kiss before he left this miserable existence. So he thought….Vincent ravaged his mouth. So shocked was he that his lips did not engage. Meanwhile he saw Vincent archaic wings span, Rufus moaned and began his long-awaited venture on Vincent's body. Pressing his hips to Vincent's, he laid his hands on those precious globes and indulged further. A growled cry escaped from Vincent's lips. Erratic breathing deafened Rufus's ears as he grinded more feverishly. Vincent claws deepened slightly into Rufus's rump as lifted him to make a better contact. Vincent hands stretched the cheeks as he slid his hands around to grasp onto Rufus's legs. Rufus roared his pleasured agony. Lovely pain surged through Rufus's anal ring.

"Please Vincent don't deny me no longer". Rufus whispered to Vincent as he continued to suckle his neck. Vincent's heavy breathing was sign he wasn't going to last either. He placed his claw at the junction of Rufus legs and slowly ripped the slacks an opening to plunge in.

Rufus sucked in breath as the tip of the claw sliced him. _Ooooh, that's going to leave a mark, but why I'm hearing bells…wait…there's none in here…oh, wait the phone…ah noooo. Not now…arghhhh_ "Vincent! Don't answer it…"

"Just don't-"

"Hey, Vincent! Are you in there?" Cid came in with Tayla tailing him, "Sir, please! You need wait to be buzzed in" Tayla abruptly stopped as she witnessed the wings and the predicament her boss was in.

Cid was still as death. His eyes witnessed what he feverishly dreamt of. Vincent's wings spanned out as the body was sexually worshipped. Reality brought death to his wishful fantasy. The 'knife', which could not have been sharper, tore through his heart.

Cid closed his eyes, breathing scarcely as he left the room. He punched holes through the walls as paced back to the elevator. He punched the elevator button as if could help the lift arrive sooner.

"Cid."

He could not, would not face him.

The doors opened.

Cid heard the flutter of garment as a wall of body with the scent of sexual heat blocked his departure.

The doors closed.

Cid spun Vincent and slammed him against the opposite wall. Cid's lips fiercely captured Vincent's. Splattered wet tears woke Vincent from the stunned moment.

"Cid…I-"trying to detach himself, Cid grabbed his arms to stop him.

"I've wanted you for so long- how could you turn to HIM!? You had said it wasn't me- what fucked-up shit is this?! Does he have a fatter cock than I do?!! Erhgh…" Vincent held Cid's throat in a death grip.

"Don't exaggerate." He cautioned. Vincent eyes were flaming, "There are issues, which even I don't understand. Don't make it worse by doing this."

"Doing what!!!!? Kissing the person I most wanted. Vince, let go of me. You got what you wanted. As for me, we're friends okay. Bar, I need a damn bar….plaster myself drunk….maybe find some hot babe. Keep in touch." This time he spun around and found the elevator waiting for him. The doors closed on a face marked with pain.

Vincent looked back to office to find Rufus standing there. Garments fluttered away. Vincent had left the building. Vincent's black and white world had suddenly gone gray.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Past Hauntings

By Dora Cianfarra

Chapter 4

Pain was reminding Cid that he had been on the bar stool for too long. He lost count how much beer he slunk down his throat. How could he when his mind was on the never ending scene of Vincent embracing Rufus. _He was to be MINE!_ He slams beer on the counter. He takes another swig of his beer. _What, I had to be rich like Rufus, to get his interest_?! He took another swig of his beer. Someone slid up to sit next him-maybe he'd finally get some-lips so glossy with ample cleavage to match.

"He lll o .. misss fine"

" Hi handsome call me Jackie, do you want company?"those glossy lips were such an eye sore but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Just what doc ordered, I guess you can call me Cid . I don't think m gonna be go- company though. Got my hearrrt broken…"

"Let me put it back together…The bitch didn't deserve you."

"Hey watch your mouth! Only I get to say he's my bitch!"

"HE …OOOH you do both then well what a surprise!" Jackie was licking her lips _ooh I got myself a bi._

"Let's go to my room upstairs I got set keys to a very cozy room. Just let me go to the ladies room a minute, sweetie pie" once there, she picked up her cell and called some of her buddies.

They both entered the room in matter of minutes; he was thrown on a bed as this girl climbed on top. The room spun as he was trying to keep his focus. _WO too many beers, I'm going to be raw tomorrow in more ways than one, hehe_.

Jackie was kissing him as she tied Cid to the four posts of the bed

"Ah aren't you the kinky one?!! Aah I don't know-" He gawked at his wrists when ropes restricted his movements.

She smiled evilly and said " Shhh big boy…you'll enjoy it, I hope" Door bell rang and she let them in.

"Come in boys, join us" Two burly men were at the foot of the bed strapped in bondage clothes.

Cid eyes widen to the sight, "Hey this is a private party!!! Who are these guys?!! "

The blonde one stepped up to draw a finger on his bicep," Don't worry so much, you'll get your share of excitement." Both men laughed in sneering tones.

The auburn hair one placed his hand on Cid's member," oh this one's meaty, we will have plenty to do with it!"

"Argh FUCK you bastards, leave me the fuck alone…Jackie, if that's your name, what the fuck is this?" immense rage was directed at her.

Jackie paid no heed as she faced her customers, "I've found you guys a pet, now pay up or this ends of our business." She swayed her hips toward them with a palm raised. The boys, without a complaint, gave her the money. She so enjoyed her job as bait. As long they were good looking she got paid 50 percent more plus the principle amount. This blond fit the bill. She wished the boys a good time and was off to enjoy her hard earned money. Cid did not foresee the night ending too well as the boys advanced on their prey.

Vincent had gone to the "Forgotten City". Leaning against the winter white tree, his eyes closed to clear his head. He was quite shaken by the day's events. He thought he lost the human physical needs when he last changed into chaos. It seems his body had still the biological chemistry to produce the need for it. Why had the hand to his waist been the trigger? What had been done to him to release those flashes.

_The touch…of ...his lips on mine_ His body remembered Rufus's kisses. It longed for a release_. It has been so long…and his tears. Rufus and Cid had tears for…me. I not sure how to see all this, but I sure don't like either of them hurt._

_Rufus..I'm not sure where we'll end up but I know there is a past that I need to uncover. I think, first, I will go see Cid and explain. He has been my friend longer and deserves the respect."_ There were several bars he had to check out.

Cid was breathing heavily against the ropes as the blonde one plugged in the thick dildo. He was lacerated with a whip and knife. Cid was wired through his nipples, around his penis, and down to his testicles. He was being tortured with no regards to his pleasure. As long he was wailing, there was no stopping to his agony. His voice was hoarse after 3hrs of this.

"You fuckin shit heads let me go!!!" switch turned on higher "AFAAAFuckkk ok….stop please!!!"

"That's better…you know the rules now." The blonde brute had played with electricity-varying the speeds of pulses on his body. The auburn one kept changing the dildos to bigger and rougher ones.

"Please and thank you will make it go better." Declared the auburn one.

"For WHO? YOU??!!! YOU FUCKS Arrrrraaaaggggggh" in a whisper" no more please" tears slithered down his reddened face. The blonde one took his mouth, "You bite and we'll bring up the dial. Take it like good pet" He slid himself all way in and fucked his face like there was no tomorrow. The auburn one changed the dildo to a thicker and spiked one.

Cid screamed and choked on the blonde's boner. Dial went up slowly. "I'm going to take it a little slower because you didn't bite but you didn't make me cum either."

"AAAArrrrrgggghhhhh"

"Can't you remember the rules of the game, you are our pet" Dial went up higher and Cid wailed.

The dildo came out, "Let's take him dear. I can't wait for you to cum. You want under or top?"asked the auburn one in a saucy voice.

"You take top and I'll get under him" He pulled out of Cid's mouth and his head went slack. The blonde one took Cid's arms and tied them to bar above him. Then he went under Cid to the edge of the bed and pushed himself in Cid's overextended anal ring.

Cid's relief was short lived as the auburn one added his cock into the tight ring at edge of the bed. He tried to shy away from it and got a great voltage through his body. He was steadied and then he was plunged in. Agony on top agony could only be described in Cid's white face expression. Cid finally caved in to unconsciousness. They moved in unison as they grunted and moaned their pleasures.

Door kicked down and a flamed cape swirled around the one standing. The sounds of claw slashing through the throat of the auburn one while the blonde one screamed in reaction and tried to escape. Escape became impossible as the claw forked through blonde's body. He had no time to voice his pain when the claw severed his neck.

Vincent rushed to Cid and slashed all the ropes. Cid barely breathed and was bleeding in so many places. Chaos erupted through. Wings extended, he cautiously gathered the bed sheets to wrap him gently. He took flight to the sky as tears blurred his vision on his way to the hospital.

A few feet away the emergency doors and Vincent reappeared in his red cape. The medics who witnessed the scene scurried to the man in his arms, and with terrified wariness, they took the patient and laid him on the gurney. Vincent let the medics carry on as he came to end of the visitors lobby and slid down against a wall for the wait. Vincent's mind overflowed with precious images of Cid in past meetings or missions- always smiling or swearing, smoking, drinking flirting with the ladies when they hit bars after missions, his wasn't sure what to call it. Cid's flirtations mislead him to think he was straight and he had even joked about being bi. The word 'confused' could not be good enough to describe what he was enduring.

The doctor came to see Vincent."Are you family?"

"He has none to my knowledge. How is he, doctor? Can I see him?"It disturbed him that he didn't know much about Cid's background. All their conversations were about the missions or his precious plane or the women he'd flirt with. Shera was a boarder that helped him keep his house cleaning and shared meals for company. It dawn on him that it fell on him to call the gang to let them know what was going on.

"We've sedated him and will continue to do so for a couple of days. His body needs to heal. The anal area had been severely ravaged and too inflamed to see if there would be need of surgery. Once the inflammation has gone down we'll be able to better diagnose what his needs are. He'll be out and it would be better if you return home. We will notify you when he comes out of it."

"Thank you Doctor."Vincent winced at depiction of what needed to be done. Cid was not going to be a happy for a while. He always told Vincent how he deplored hospitals. He pulled out the cell phone and called the gang. Tifa would be best to contact first. She could do all the calls needed as he went back to the office to cancel today's appointments and reschedule them for next week. He needed to straighten some of this shit out. Yes he was swearing, this mess was boarding on his limits.

Rufus was painfully aware of the mistake of assuming Vincent was not involved with anyone. He should have had him investigated. Sorrow filled him as he called Rude to bring car around.

_Only words he said "I've gotta go" he didn't end it or said goodbye for good. Vincent left it open._ As Rufus got into the car, his mind was flooded of images of the days he was with the young Turk _The first day he met him; those almond shaped eyes were a fascination to him. Being the loner that he was made him all the more mysterious. When his father went abroad to do business, he had chosen Vincent to be his guardian. The distance between them had lessened when they played their games of one to one basketball. When he was accompanied to parties, Vincent was always surrounded by beautiful ladies, making him green with jealousy. He spent the hours masking his feelings to avoid his father's wrath. That's why when they would play one on one basketball, Rufus tried to push all Vincent 'buttons'. Vincent was used to his being 'shit disturber". He was naïve enough to believe that he trying to get his father attention without a clue what Rufus real intentions were. Until one fine morning, it was dawn and Rufus hadn't slept well because of his wet dreams of Vincent. Rufus finally decided he had enough. If I'm not sleeping….he will neither. He knocked on his door, " Hey Vincent!!! Are you awake? H E Y Vincent!!! Are you-"_

_Door opened with sleepy-eyed, grumbled voice."Damn …why the fuck this early?!!" Vincent had been wearing only his white boxer shorts and Rufus could not ignore the raised tent. Vincent hid himself behind the door when he was caught. "What's wrong Rufus?" His face reddened._

"_I can't sleep and need to work off some steam….dream woke me up" mumbled Rufus. "Let's go shoot a few hoops and I even will add the nice word for ya, P L ease" Rufus smirked._

_Not having much of choice, he went back to change as he grumbled how "fucking early" it was. He could hear Vincent stubbing his toe and swearing so many that Rufus added some to his own repetoire. Five minutes later they headed to the park._

_There was no one insight. Good, less people. Maybe we should do this more often Vincent dribbling the ball as they got the basketball court. _

_A few rounds went by before Vincent asked Rufus" What's on your mind that keeps you awake?" Vincent's ball fell through the basket as Rufus picked it up and dribbled his turn. _

"_You!"Rufus tried to get past Vincent blockage._

"_Me!? What did I do?" Vincent stopped his game as he stared at the blonde._

_Rufus dribbled around and passed the ball back to Vincent hands. He then pulled Vincent's face to devour his lips._

_Vincent stood there frozen taken on the onslaught and his body awakening to the sensations. He pushed Rufus back._

"_What are you doing?!"Vincent look at him dumbfounded._

"_I've wanted to do that you for the longest time" Rufus looked shamed face with his downcast eyes. _

"_I…I work for you. I can't protect you if I…" Vincent glared at him as tried to get his body under control, he was a professional first._

_Rufus had tried and failed the attempt to seduce his bodyguard. Only now he felt of rain drops falling on him, he swiftly turned around to dash it back home. Tears blurring his path, belatedly he heard the horn of the car. He was engulfed in arms and shoved to the floor. _

"_What's wrong with you…you are not a five yr-old!" Vincent was gasping for air as he tried to calm the erratic beating of his heart. He had turned Rufus's body to face him. Vincent trembled with his own need to kiss him but protocol didn't allow for it. "I can't return your feelings…I-I'm sorry. You are the heir …." Rufus couldn't hear no more; Vincent voice fading into the background as he listed the reasons he couldn't do this or that. He silently gazed at the man above beautiful eyes…take this last chance to feel those wondrous lips. He raised his head to capture them and once again devoured his last. _

They were heavenly as Rufus remembered. He needed a shower, his gorging member was painfully awaken because his memories. He massaged it to give it some reprieve but it only fired up more. Rude looked flushed in the rear view mirror. Dark eyes met the blazing blue ones. Message understood. Rude drove to a newly forested park. He parked it and he stepped outside of the car to wait his signal. Rufus always had a healthy appetite to appease but since his contact with Vincent he was barely satisfied with anyone. The window lowered a little, "Rude" the voice strained.

Rude was zoned on his boss state of undress and how the lovely piece between Rufus legs was seeping out its liquor already.

"Yes?" Rude smiled sweetly. A rare flash of teeth for this rare moment as dark eyes gleamed behind his lowered glasses.

"ehem. I ..r e quire your assistance." Rufus cheeks flamed. He so enjoyed the torture at being gawked at.

"Yes it seems you do" Rude sat back on floor, settled close but not yet touching. He stared at Rufus facial tint and assumed his boss was truly in bad way.

"May you do the honors" If were possible the 'piece' deepened its color, the blood rushed through its veins.

Rude was not going let his boss go so easily, torture was his forte. (Should leave it here 0.0 – nah . :p)

Rude's hands removed the pants hanging between them then his socks. He loved Rufus arches; it had a sweet spot of a nerve which hit Rufus's loins; making it twitch. The oohs and aahs were barely audible as he licked the area. He took his and Rufus's neck ties and tied /Rufus's calves to his thighs.

Rude spread him wider. Rufus voice hitched as he began nicking him with a pocket knife. Rude gently smeared the blood on the ivory -pale skin with his tongue. He lingered on the cuts as he climbed little by little to where the precious 'piece' awaited. Rufus was mewling in response and the sounds were heightened as his tongue traced the curves of his twin globes. Rude hooked his hands on Rufus's hips and drew him closer. Rude's tongue readied for the entrée in front of him. First on the menu was the ring hole, Rude lathered his fore finger and slowly skimmed around entrance then penetrated it as the knife scraped along the globes. The mewling and eager breaths were so endearing to the ears. Rude placed another wet finger in as his tongue lapped around the testicles then climbed to the most sacred area. The solid length quivered in need. Rufus had not begged for to be swallowed or Rude take longer to oblige him. The fingers were delving in and out so leisurely. Rufus's voice was hitching but no word – absolutely none. The cries of pleasure surmounted as Rude's tongue skimmed the surface over the quivering length. Rude had reached to the tip and circled the engorged mushroom and swiftly swallowed it whole.

Rufus arched so much; his muscles were taut as bow string. Rude slowly backed away then swiftly took him in again- pace was set. Rufus withered and mewled of his need. He fantasized Vincent taking him where those fingers were plunging into him. Rude's mouth thrust up and down as sucked the trembling length. The fingers pounded away as Rufus joined in to finally reach his climax. White stars he saw as he spewed into Rude's readied mouth. His voice was hoarse from it all. Rude's cell went off. Rude took a moment to look down to see there was wet spot forming on his pants, Rufus was going pay dry cleaner's bill and Reno was going to be royally fucked tonight .

"Yes?"Rude saw that Rufus was still panting as lay there on the car seat trying to regain some strength into legs before he moved.

"I see…"

"He is here with me". Rufus stared at Rude curiously as he began to straighten himself out.

"I'll let him know." Rude returns his cell back into his coat. Rufus was done as he waited for the response.

"Sir, Highwind was attacked earlier and was found by Valentine. No details yet" Rude adjusted himself as felt himself soften. Later tonight he would get his fill.

"What would you like to do?"

"Let's go see him" _Vincent will need support and I guess, I'm going have to apologize._ If they had work together, there could not be any dissention between the 'ranks'.

TBC

P.S.- If it shows that I don't know much about rape please help and be constructive. I didn't like leaving poor Rufus in a tortured state, he had to get some too. Any comments on this, love to hear ya


	5. Chapter 5

Past Hauntings

By Dora Cianfarra

Chapter 5

Hospital's window was open to summer night breeze. Within the shadows, Vincent stayed hidden from the nurse's view as she checked the monitors and the iv's to be sure all was secured for the night. The moonlight poured through the room, making Cid's sickly look worse than it was. Vincent drew himself to the bed, once he was assured that nurse had left the room. He placed a finger on Cid's arm, the pulse was steady. He stared at Cid's breathing…the cuts….the machines attached to him. Cid's agonized screams played eternally in his mind. Peace would never find him now. Did he have the right to be here? He wasn't sure. It was his fault that he went drinking. He remembered the arms that held him in a tight embrace and ….the kiss that devoured him. _It felt... nice_ Rufus had also kissed him-his body shivered in remembrance. Between the two, he could not fathom what to do. He didn't like to hurt either of them but he didn't know where all this was leading. It was bad enough that his sorrow was haunting him but now these flashes were added to the list. He needed answers before he'd truly have a meltdown ….the one flash that talked about 'love' with another man. He found truth of himself staggering. Lucretia Crescent was all love history he remembered. He barely cared about his life before the loss of his memory, never questioned it. Now it couldn't be ignored.

Cid's breathing changed from peaceful to erratic pants. He viciously struggled against the sheets," No!!!" They pounded into his body as the electrical charges fried his body pushed his mind over the edge.

Vincent seized his arms to avoid the bloody mess with IV's from detaching, "Cid!"His hands held him down like the ropes tighten. He held back the tears as gathered Cid into his arms. Vincent leaned down to whisper into the ear.

"Cid wake up" the warmth of the embrace had pierced through the veil of pain. A soothing voice was slithering into his hell. Was this a trick …couldn't handle this one…it was too cruel…good pet…good pet.

"Stop! Please… no more" Cid shivered. Vincent held him tighter

"Wake up please….shhhhhh" Vincent with his good hand caressed his cheek. The soft hand caressing his cheek brought him out the murky world of nightmares, "Vince?"His breathing was beginning to slow down as warmth of those arms seeped into his.

"Yes, it's me; you are safe- I've killed those who hurt you."Vincent had to blot out Chaos's snarled venom. The strangled hold that Cid had on him didn't allow for much room to move away. The eerie sensations of human contact that had to be silenced, the guilt alone did it. Vincent held on to him as Cid's tremors receded.

"Where am I?"Cid voiced a scratchy tone.

"You are in the Midgar Emergency Hospital"

"How long?"

"You've been asleep for two days. They've sedated you to give you time to heal. Do want to talk about what woke you up? " Vincent wanted to help him release some of the horror.

"I don't wanna relive that shit over…"Cid's pain brought memories in vivid detail. Having Vincent hold him, kept the turmoil at bay. He would have continued the contact if the last memory of Vincent was not a cruel reminder of what he could not have. Cid rose to sit up, it pulled on wounds but it had the effect he wanted- the distance. "Ahem….er rhanks Vince… for springing me from that death trap" He stared at the threads of his sheets while his fingers plucked at them. Cid couldn't bare to look at Vincent. Ashamed …he lost his …before Vincent there were no other male experience. He didn't know he swung that way until he was faced with a view of Vincent talking to a stranger who had approached him for some drinks. His boiling reaction had rocked his world. Before Vincent, nobody had him react that way. He had spent time alone on missions, making excuses that he had to think of new ways to make his engines more fuel efficient. Rufus had complained of financial expenses were too great. It took him a few months of pondering away at the idea of same gender intimacy to finally be comfortable to tease Vincent about it. It galled him to no end that he was reacting like virginal prude. Unfortunately for him that it took this to make him understand, the women he had teased in his life, what they felt.

"Don't thank me….I'm to blame."Vincent stared hard at the floor. Vincent viciously tried to block the screams; they were affecting him beyond expectations. His body was reacting to them with tremors. He didn't want another episode of those flashes. He had to focus - to calm himself.

Cid had been on too much medication to notice but the remorse in Vincent's voice bled his heart, "Ah shit, Vince, It's not your fault, the bitch fooled me"

"…."Vincent could not let it go.

"Why are you here?"Cid tried to change the subject

"To make sure you're okay." Vincent responded miserably

" Nah-go back to Rufus…he's...the one-"Cid didn't want the pity he thought he saw through Vincent eyes.

"You are the injured one, he's not" Vincent tried to point out the obvious.

"Please leave, Vince…I don't need a babysitter" Cid answered in a bitter tone. It was bad enough the doctor and nurses had to check the area where he felt so ashamed and threatened at the same time. He wanted to be left alone.

'Cid"

"GO!" Cid turned to his side to show his back.

Defeated sigh slipped from Vincent lips. "I be back for visiting hours"

The doctor and nurse left the room as Rufus walked in and sat on the chair next to Cid. Cid drew his sheets to his chin to protect himself from the world and it also hid the raw nerves of tension, "What are you doing here? Don't you know I need rest?"

It hurt him to see his friend sink into the bed, "Came to see you if my best pilot needed anything and also…wanted to apologize…I didn't know you had a relationship with Vincent. " Rufus answered in soft voice with a face flushed.

It galled Cid "We don't …I've been trying for months to get him to share something but you come along and he's all over you. You win. You can have him…make sure-"

"There is nothing to make sure, Cid" Vincent came in through the door. Eyes piercing both men, he walked up to Rufus, "What are you doing here?" The calm composure belied the internal battle, the image of their kissing was torturing Vincent again. The grim angel had walked from the heavens to take Rufus's soul. He had no way of knowing it was mutual torture. It plagued him every night of their moment together. He had closed his eyes before he would show what was on his mind and crossed his legs to hide the fact.

Cid's eyes peered over to where Rufus was and witnessed the 'tent' he obviously tried to hide. "Are you crossing your legs cause of Vince?" He enjoyed the sweetness of revenge. He'd roast the two of embarrassment.

Rufus and Vincent were with perfect tints of red as Cid continued," Aw! You guys look like blushing brides."

"Cid!" Vincent bit back.

Rufus cleared his throat as he gave his retort "I'm glad to see your humor wasn't damaged" Cid grinned foolishly and then he said," That's one thing those dumb fucks couldn't touch." Vincent winced at the reminder of the ordeal as he gave Rufus a side look of inquiry, demanding to be answered.

"I came by to check if our best pilot needed anything and to apologize for the misunderstanding" Rufus stared at Cid to convince him of it.

"What misunderstanding are you talking about?"Vincent was clearly confused.

"I wasn't aware you two had a relationship-"

"There was no relationship."Vincent looked at Cid with painful eyes as he saw the sheets were drawn closer to him when Cid faced away. Vincent had to change the subject, " What did the doctor say?"

Still not looking at them, "After all their damn poking, they said that I'll need four stitches and I'll be on a liquid diet for some days. Lovely ain't it? If I get my hands on that female whore that tricked me-"Cid's hands fisted as he imagined the thrill of doing it.

"Female whore- what?" Vincent found himself asking softly, those ruby colored eyes locking on Cid's blue ones. I didn't sense her presence when I got there It made him tense up just slightly as a wave of unease came over him, he hid it from the two blondes and waited Cid's answer.

Cid finally faced Vincent" You think I would join those dumb fucks,..The bitch Jackie, she called herself, was the one who supposed to join me in my bed." His eyes glanced at Vincent for a moment noticed the tension but he continued on with down cast eyes," I… I was too drunk for my own good, I tell ya. Once we found ourselves on the bed, my head spun as I shut my eyes. Then I find myself tied up. Well, I said to her, "YOU are into kink? Aaah we are in for good time. The bitch smiled at me and said 'I hope so." I should got it then...but with my head fucked, it flew over my head. Then I see...see those two dumb fucks. You see, Jackie was their bait. They paid her for it. I want her to pay badly...but I'm not much on killing women.

Vincent had laid his hand to his head to blot out Chaos lamentations of wanting to be out and kill her. His was pounding him a new one. Rufus rose from his chair, he wanted to approach him to help him. "Vincent, are you alright?

"Chaos has been hissing revenge since I found Cid. How do we go about it?"He shook his head and walked away to the window. He was sensing this was not the end. His nerves with the pounding headache made him more edgy.

Rufus approached Cid to face him but his ethereal soul was behind Vincent embracing him, wishing that he could soothe him. "I can stake out the clubs with our men in undercover mode. We'll find that female somehow. I'll let you know as soon we find anything "

"The bitch is not going to be hanging at that club, if she knows what's good for her. I appreciate you keeping me informed on this, thanks man" Cid slowly looked up to see Rufus's hand open for a handshake which Cid gave his to comply but he saw the challenge in Rufus eyes – may the best man win.

"Well I'll leave; I'm going to set this up, see you later. Cid, get well soon "Rufus flicks his eyes toward Vincent and turns his back to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming with you-"Vincent starts to move in his direction.

"No, you need to stay here and watch over Cid. They'll want revenge for the loss of life and you'll be recognized." Rufus locked eyes with Vincent. Vincent had to consent. Vincent nodded his head as his eyes squeezed shut. Rufus so much wanted to hold him in his arms but Cid's glare was denying him of Vincent. Now was not the time. Rufus left them with a heavy heart. He did not know when he'd have a chance with Vincent again. It was time to plan a scheme for himself and his men.

Down in the hospital's lobby, Tseng was waiting for him. Curious eyes stared at Rufus as he saw the determined ones headed towards the car. "Tseng, I require passage to Costa del Sol and all the names of the bars within the area. I'll be going clothes shopping. What size do you take, Tseng?"Rufus mildly noted that Tseng did not like this one bit.

"Sir, are planning what I think you are? " A shocked glare from Tseng

"If I said yes, what of it?" Rufus smiled gingerly, got into the car and gave the info to driver where to go.

"Sir, I will go in your stead-"Rufus shot out his arm to stop Tseng "You will go but in addition. We need to use every able body. We have men patrolling the streets as well as Shinra Corp. We are too thinly spread out. I need my field agents where they are. Although, we have height and weight, she can drastically transform herself. It can be any girl now. It's like searching the proverbial needle in the haystack. We'll be calling a meeting." Rufus stepped out the car when they got to the shop. He saw the strain on Tseng's face but continued his walk into the shop as Tseng held the door for him and followed him. Tseng knew all too well what Rufus had intended; it was going to be a long afternoon. Rufus smiled at the clerk as he looked forward seeing Tseng demonstrating some of those clothes. He'd get a chance to see that lovely behind.

It had been a while that her favorite customers hadn't called her. At the regular hang out, she found out that her customers had not been in for a while. She walked into the private club for the invited only and it was there she heard the shocked news of their death. What had gone wrong? Did they go too far with their victim; they never killed theirs because they always had masks on. Even _she_ didn't know who they were. _Oh well, time to find another couple who__would require my services elsewhere_. She had to get a letter of introduction from the head so that her invitation would transfer to the next club.

The news hit the brotherhood of the private club hard. Details of their slaughter ate at them to the core. When they had learned of who was their murder, they were out for blood, but they knew that Vincent Valentine was out of their league but maybe people that surrounded him would be better targets.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Past Hauntings

By Dora Cianfarra

Chapter 6

In the early evening, the drumming sounds of rain echoed through the hospital room. Vincent was staring out the window, looking at the rain pelting the ground. Sounds of the rain made Vincent in a pensive mood. His memories of Cid's screams brought out his memories…of Hojo and the old Shinra? Some were of him on his hand and knees, blood running on his sides as he was ganged banged on both ends. Some were of a whipping pole he was attached to as there were some Turks forced to see the punishment for disobeying. Vincent gripped his body tighter to stop the tremors racing through his veins. He focused his mind to bring his breathing to normal when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he stood frozen. Reeve voice slipped past his defenses as he said, "Vincent, hey are you alright?" Reeve had never seen the man shaking before, to worry about him was unheard of. Reeve got to see a rare view of his human side.

"I am fine." Vincent uttered in a dangerous quiet tone.

Hearing the tone in Vincent voice didn't allow him to ask more about it. Reeve switched to a safer subject. "How's he doing?" Reeve sighed worriedly.

Vincent viewed Cid as he said, "He's been asleep for some hours but it's a troubled one. I find myself watching him to make sure he doesn't remove his IV's or hurt himself." As if on cue; Cid began tossing and whimpering as Reeve stood there as his heart recoiled to Cid's pain.

Vincent moved cautiously by the bed, if need be. Reeve sat opposite side, on the edge of the bed, to rub Cid's legs as to try relieving some of the stress. Vincent saw too late.

Cid blasted a yell, "NO!! YOU FUCKS…OFF….leave me alone…please" in smaller voice," I said please" Reeve was alarmed that he was the cause of this. It tore a hole in him. Too dumbstruck to do anything, he backed away to let Vincent handle it.

Vincent stroked his fevered cheek," Shhh Cid, It's me, I'm here...listen to my voice…wake up…come on wake up. You are here with me…"

Reeve had a sad smile for Vincent as he witnessed a more humane interaction with Cid…maybe this unfortunate situation may help him to deal with his own demons.

"Vince?" Vincent voice pulled Cid's mind as it latched onto reality. His raw voice played on Reeve's heart strings but he was too afraid to take a closer step. Vincent tried to give him breathing space but Cid's strangle hold kept him close.

"Please Vince…don't make me fall asleep" Cid's mind fought to stay away from those leering laughs and the replayed torture he suffered. His soul raged that he was in this state. He felt like a wretch because of his need for someone to hold on to. It made him feel weak as babe and repulsive-_how can anyone look at me, a sniveling idiot._

"I am here with you; do you want a sedative strong enough for a dreamless sleep? It will help you heal better." Cid closed his eyes and nodded into the crook of Vincent's neck. Vincent made himself comfortable until the arrival of the nurse. He turned to see Reeve back away quietly as he mouthed the word "Later" Vincent looked intently at raw pain shown on Reeve's face and wondered where was the man's mind and heart.

Reeve walked down the corridors of the hospital as he pondered on the state that Cid was in. It was so hard to believe that a foul mouth comedian like Cid could be brought down like that. His days of dreariness and morbidity were staved off when he endured his barbed jokes as they often coordinated flights for the troops to most dire areas. Cid's pragmatic way of thinking brought a human quality that often lacked in Turks. The town's people were more agreeable to collaborate when Cid personally met them. His absence put a dent into the work routine. It saddened the people to hear 'the plane had gone down due to mechanical failure'-leaving Cid out of commission until noted differently. When he saw Cid claw onto Vincent, he was taken aback to feel the sliver of envy wiggle through his system. It slowly dawned into his reality that there was also a dent in his being. He fisted his hands as he walked out the hospital doors, determined to find a way to be the one to 'save' him. So focused was he on his thoughts that he barely heard the ring from his cell. It was the text message from Rufus – 'There's meeting at 7th Heaven within an hour.

All the gang, gathered behind closed doors, were on the edge because of what happened to Cid. Rufus stood up as he began," You all have the details in your folders in front of you with the woman's description and of the goings on of all the clubs in Costa del Sol. It seems like this is a private club that is not on the map. It seems the elite people, with backgrounds to match, are invited…I fit the profile so I will be going in as a Shinra who loves his scared 'guinea pigs'. To find the woman in point; I've set up male teams to take different clubs and the tech. vans to monitor them a block away as support."

Yuffie too distraught to read the file, perked up, "Why only male teams? That's plain sexist!" Everyone moaned in exasperation while Rufus calmly responded, "If you took the time to read the file, you would have known that this situation is about revenge against homophobic men or a fetish on fears by heterosexual men."

Barret spoke up, "This fucking crazy, it can be anybody. How do ya 'pose to weasel into that private shit?" His eyes look intently at Rufus like he lost his marbles.

"I had checked my father's dealings to see if he was connected to this club. Once I hacked into a cryptic file, I found out the old fuck was a gay in denial. It wasn't revenge but his fetish of fear that hooked him." It had explained his past methods of dealings with his employees. He closed his eyes as the memories of Vincent's whipping overwhelmed him. He sat down on the chair to restrain his raw emotions.

Cloud attentive to the facial emotions, asked tentatively, "Rufus are you okay? I admire for exposing a painful family matter to us but you don't have to go through with this."

Rufus took a moment to collect himself and faced the group, "Thanks Cloud but the amount of hatred I had for my so called father makes it possible for me to deal with it. I am not asking to risk your lives. We need the Intel so please check your contacts and gather whatever you can, my friends"

"It's too bad Vincent can't be part of it after the mess he left" Cloud stared into his file.

Tifa whipped a paper at him, "Mess?! How can you say that after what happen to Cid?!! They should have been minced meat in my book!"

Cloud only flick off the paper, undaunted, "If we're trying to police this city, we can't act like vigilanties or it can be free for all.

Reeve felt uneasy with the tension mounting, "Please friends, let us not argue. Vincent methods may have not been right but I guess I would have reacted the same way."

"Methods!?" Reno was floored, "Are you sure you haven't lost few marbles on your way here? He literately slaughtered them. As one our new officials of the community, he needs to act more appropriately."

"Then you are saying a gun display would have been more appropriate than Vincent actions?" Rufus was curious about their version of police methods.

Rude answered this time, "Listen Boss, we are not trying to shit on Valentine. It's just he's an official and should act like one."

Vincent entered the scene as he heard gasps around the table, "Then I resign as an official." He stared at Rufus sitting next to Reeve and his eyes issued the challenge.

It pained Rufus to hear those words but Reeve took up the cue, "I never thought of you as a quitter." Reeve eyed at Vincent glowering ones as to say 'tell me something different'.

Vincent growled and answered, "I don't want my actions to affect the foundations of what we are trying to do."

Reeve smiled at him, "Fortunately, I refuse to take your resignation. Until I get an official complaint, you won't need to leave. I'm not worried. People will understand that you were using self-defense for Cid."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Rumbling murmurs behind made Rufus turn around to face his bodyguards. "What's wrong, guys? Is there is something you might want to share?"

Reno and Rude were still arguing when Rufus finally called them out, "RENO – RUDE!"

Reno looked a little pallid when Rufus cleared his throat as he whispered in Rufus's ear, "Sir it's just that Reno has had a past experience that could relate to this group" Curious eyes stared at the pink stain on Reno cheeks. Rufus responded, "Later." It was becoming an evening of revelations.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Past Hauntings

By Dora Cianfarra

Chapter 7

The members had all dispersed with their assignments with the exception of Rufus, Reeve, and Vincent.

Reno had given the details of his one-time mishap relating to the investigation and then followed Rude to guard the door, with tight red face. He had to put up with Rufus and Reeve teasing him about his experience. He endured as much as could, with Rude staring back at him with smirking eyes.

They called to two replacement guards to board room as they went to the control center and monitor from there. Reno had to calm down and Rude sat through all the rambling of how, a night before they were an item, he had gotten rot-drunk (he just realized he had the hots for his partner, which he thought Rude didn't swing that way).

He couldn't remember the jerk's name who took him to this particular BDSM layout of a place. His sex partner for the night had him scared to every little detail, he got off on it. He was plugged, whipped, cut and put into bondage for the rest the evening.

Rude was totally flushed red when he was done, "Yo, Rude. Do you remember when one time I told you that I fell off my bike that day?" "Now it makes more sense, if it really would have been a bike accident you would have had a lot more damage than that. I figured you for a lucky bastard that who had just got away with it." Rude eyed his lover; he enjoyed the shade of red filling his face. It just made him more kissable.

"Yo Rude, I had to. It was freaking embarrassing. It only made worse for me when I started shouting your name. Then he really laid into me." Reno remained quiet as Rude pulled him into his arms.

Rude pulled away at the lapel of Reno shirt, slid it midway down of his shoulder. Rude's tongue painted his skin, gently, teasingly ascended to Reno's ear. "Well that piece story has given me such a babe…I need ….you….now."

Reno's moaning did nothing to lessen his need; it only made him hornier. Rude slowly descended onto the joining of his shoulder and neck. Bit….suck…then laved it better as Rude's right hand scrapped by the nipple and gripped it into a teasing motion. At first, he lightly rubbed it, then he began to massage it roughly. His free left hand unbuckled the pressured tightened slacks and it delved in. His hand snaked its way to the needy flesh, tugging and grazing the skin gently.

Then, the rough massage over the nipple became light flicks over the tip. The other slithered his way past the garden of curls, weaving down the path to the sacs. The forefinger skimmed over to trace the shape of each lovely tender one.

Reno's head banged against Rude's shoulder. Reno's mouth was gapping for air. Panting into Rude's ear, he licked the outer shell then dipped into it.

Rude growled a sigh, "Ah Reno….you sound as good to me and you feel so sweet.

"You rock, Rude," Reno gasped as he ground his hips against Rude's. He whined for more as Rude's light flick switched to a harder flicks and his left forefinger traced his swollen member, over the slit and under the ridge.

"Oh, ya, ah…ah please more" Reno pleaded sensually.

"You want more my bitch, you need say what my love?" Rude's hard flicking came to stop as he devoured the other side of Reno's shoulder. Both his right forefingers and thumbs twisted gently the tip of the heated bud. Reno's breath labored. "Ah...please" he whispered the words as he moaned his frustration.

Rude panting to Reno's reactions used his left hand to shift over to the curvaceous behind. Slid to the anal ring and traced every nuance of it, leaving a fired path of an ache that only tripled through Reno body as his other hand twisted the little nub harder.

"Ngh...ah...ah nggh!" Reno's body clenched to overwhelming sensations, and he sucked hard at the finger that dipped into his wet cavern of a hot mouth.

Rude was ready to explode but he was a …patient man. Finger well coated, Rude glided the finger to the entrance and dug into without waiting for the invitation.

"ARRh please give me more, no more tease, please" Reno's body shaking with an urgent desire, speared himself down on the digging finger for more.

(There is a picture from my favorites at "y gallery", it's from max, and you'll know the one)

Rude pulled out right away, "You nasty little thing, did I tell you to do that. Now you are going to wait. On your knees."

Reno legs gave out anyway. He was emotionally high strung, "I'm so sorry, Sir. I'll do better…anything for-rmph" Reno mouth was full of Rude's hardened member. Reno's lips were stretched to the limit as he fitted that familiar blessed length into his mouth. Though he'd tasted Rude before and had him in his mouth more times than he could count, each time was a lie to the first time.

Rude seemed to fill him a little more every time. It was going to hurt without a bit more of prep... but he wanted it. Oh, how he so wanted in it his impossibly tight frame. Maybe if he released Rude now, getting it dry wouldn't hurt as much on the second run.

"ah, ah…no you are not going make me blow, my little , good try though,you almost did.". Rude was going to ram him good. He was soo going to be sore but he'd love every bit of it. Rude was going to Reno into the desk.

They both dropped pants and got into position. "Lift up your chest for a sec." Rude took big paper clips and snapped on Reno's already sensitive nipples.

"No Rude…not paper clips they will sting for weeks to come…ah, ah,"

"That's right, making them sensitive to my touch for weeks to come." A reason to Rude's madness. Then he took the two inch thick ruler from the desk, which he had planted a while go. He slapped him one on the pale cheeks.

"ARG" Reno screamed in defiance.

Another smack, lighter this time, followed, than a little harder then lighter. All the while his other free hand was playing gently with Reno's balls.

"Now this is for indulging yourself."Reno whimpered and voiced his " aah'sand ooh's" to each sacred welt. Rude licked each reddening welt. Reno shivered in response, "arrghh ..do it Rude…ah… take me hard." Rude continuous licks were making Reno delirious, he was overdue.

Rude barely slicked his engorged member as he pushed in.

Reno's fanatical moans only gave more width his already overextended member. "Heh sweet Reno…say it

nicely and sweetly."

Reno growled with a venomous voice, "Give me that fat cock where it counts NOW!" Then Rude took Reno's both hands and held on to them as he slowly pierced past the ring hole. Heaven help him, Reno was so tight. Rude wanted to rut into him. He cared too much hurt him.

Reno saw stars as that massive flesh sunk slowly into him. Panting so hard…it was so sweet of an ache. "Rude…arrggh …go deep…ram it in."

Rude's breath came in sharp gasping pants as he slammed himself in and out of the red-head's frame. It was so intense his brain had to remind him to breathe and his lungs had to relearn the action..

More stars for Reno, "Ah, go you mother fucker! Fuck me hard…don't stop there." His body was panting and sweating into heaven as Rude pounded into that tight fit.

Rude was shouting, "ah, I can't take it anymore….gotta go…too damn good." Rude pulsated into Reno as Reno slammed back. A shattering explosion released them both as Rude gripped Reno, Reno's breath caught hard in his chest... Rude's name left his lips in a harsh cry of fulfillment as he went limp between him and the desk. His cheek rested against the polished surface while his breath came in soft little pants and puffs. His eyes were half lidded as he came down off that high. He'd made a mess of the desk and his stomach but he really didn't care.

Rude followed Reno, finding his own fulfillment on the heels of Reno's. He had been lost the minute Reno's frame tightened around him in a vice-like grip. His faced rested against the flesh between Reno's shoulder blades. He licked and kissed at the skin as he came floating back down to earth. He reached fisting a hand in Reno's hair yanking his partner's head back before moving to steal a passionate, branding kiss.

Their tongues played a while. Reno rearranged himself so can deepen the kiss. Rude was so intoxicating that Reno was ready for another round. "Rude…oh please …let's go home and continue this in the softness of our beds."

Rude slowly detached himself after one last tongue sucking kiss. "We need to wait for Rufus to leave. Let's just set up the night watch as we wait for him."

The boys tucked themselves back presentable order while they waited for their replacements escorting Rufus to their care.

Vincent just watched the two personal guards making eyes at each other as they left, and smiled a little one for he knew the brats. He turned to face his other companions who were waiting for him to make his comments that he felt it couldn't be stated in front of others.

"Gentlemen, you need to see that this is not working out. Everyone seems to see I'm not capable of handling my anger, as an official, you need someone better-"

"Stop right there!" Reeve verbally pounced on him. "What, you're not even on the job for more than a week and you are already giving me excuses that you don't fit. That won't do, Vincent"

Rufus was quiet. He remained pensive as Reeve went on, "Vincent, you have been years on your own, and now suddenly you're faced with all kinds of people and responsbilities. You need to give yourself to time to adapt to the changes and ease your way back into main life if it's possible. We are here for you, you know that don't you?"

"If you say so. Then that brings me to another situation which is more of a personal nature." Vincent glanced at Rufus for a moment and then continued, "Lately unusual visions have disturbed me in my sleep and sometimes it happens during the day. What I'm trying to say, Reeve, is I'm not all that together. I'm not myself. It could be dangerous or have some negative effect on all we're working so hard to accomplish."

He let his gaze flicker from one to the other. "Until I can pull myself together, I resign my office."

Rufus regarded Vincent intently and returned to face Reeve, "Let's give him a mission that takes him away from the public eye so he's actually on "paid holidays"; there's no way he's getting off the hook." Rufus looked back to Vincent to the hope that this would satisfy him but was disappointed to see only red globes staring back. It seemed there was no winning point; Vincent would have to make do with the situation.

Reeve was smirking again at however Vincent tried to remove himself from being involved…there was always way to tug him back in.

Rufus was clearing his stuff as he said "I gotta make sure the teams are ready to set up for tomorrow on location as planned before I step a foot in there."

Vincent felt his insides strain…there was something disturbing him. Vincent eyes glowed and Rufus stared face blank, ""Do you have something you want to say?" Vincent let his eyes wander, trying to buy time for himself. How was he going to tell him, he would sound like a pansy in his own ears if he'd tell him not to go. "Something has been gnawing at me since Cid told me about the girl."

Rufus was floored to hear the worry, but he kept it cool as it was just note to be passed around, "Thanks for the warning, but every mission we take has its risks, I'll keep my eyes open for every nuance" Rufus started for the door then paused.

He was touched that Vincent seemed to be worried about him. But this was something he had to do. For Cid, for Vincent.. He wasn't completely concrete on his motive. He drew the door open and glanced back at Vincent and Reeve offering them, a calm confident collected smile.

Within himself though, he was in turmoil with his musings of their past. Vincent needed time to come to terms with his nature as well a wealth of memories. He wished them well a goodnight and closed the door as he heard their farewells.

Reeve stared at Vincent in silent wonder to the hidden details displayed between the two. Something was brewing and it was about time for Vincent to be affected by someone.

Vincent blushed and turned away from the gaze but Reeve caught his back with his hand,

"It is okay, Vincent, to have feelings for someone for a change. I say it's high time you that care more than just passing thought".

"Reeve you are walking on dangerous waters...don't assume you know what's going on. All the changes that I have gone through, I can't allow myself to personally be involved with anyone." explained Vincent.

Reeve smirked a little as continued to face his back," Is it fear of feeling more or you unsure how someone can accept you?"He knew Vincent was doubting himself but he to face it rather than avoiding it.

Vincent spun to face his inquisitor, "There have been too many elements for anyone to personally like me." He felt repulsed by the sight of himself. Claw and steel leg braces were for his enemies, not very appealing to him; he can't imagine anybody that would find it so.

Reeve pushed on," Why do you always find the negatives to every new situation? There seems to be somebody that sees you differently. The look on your face tells me that you don't mind it also."

Vincent blinked a few moments as his body thrummed with excitement due to the recollections of Rufus kissing him. It was astonishing that his body would feel any sensations after what was done to him. Some of those flashes triggered other feelings that he had to deal with and why were those screams affecting him so…

There were times his mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts and resurfaced emotions. He barely was doing a decent job of handling them. Reeve's comments were slapping him with the reality of which he had to face and it hurt.

Vincent stared as to envision blowing hole in Reeve's head for making him feel prickly. Wishful thinking...but as always Reeve was always looking out for him and it made him feel more human that someone cared that way.

"Look Vincent, let's go out for a drink then go visit Cid see if doing okay?" Reeve was feeling much better knowing that Vincent had feelings for Rufus...it gave him a chance at his own feelings for Cid that he had to face and needed to comprehend.

Walking through the hallways of Midgar building, Rufus arrived at the security control center, with the security guards, to switch the guards with Reno and Rude. It reeked of so much sex that he stepped back out and called them to say he was leaving.

Rufus took the lead as his personal guards placed themselves on either side of him. Reno had a lit cancer-stick between his lips, smirking like a fiend. The scent of Rude's aftershave and sex clung to him. Rude was, of course, the more composed of the two Turks. His eyes were hidden once again behind his shades, "Sorry for the wait, boss."

Rufus plastered smile on his face as he voiced his warning," I hope you've enjoyed your soiree, if I ever catch you guys, you are going to do a double show."

Rude's eyebrow pinched in a worry because he knew Rufus's threat's held dire consequences. Rufus was very creative in his punishments as an afterthought, did they really mind? He'd just shove his gun in Reno's mouth and rape him while Rude was forced to watch.

He felt the stir in his loins which it disturbed him a little. Always on the lookout for new excitement, boy was that sad. We are going to a fuck club tonight Rude was salivating by time they dropped off the boss.

Rufus shooed them away to send them off earlier. He couldn't handle their sex musk any longer, it was bad enough he couldn't have any...maybe in long run that might change, he just have to be patient. As Rufus's key opened the door, he was struck from behind and all went dark.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Past Hauntings

By Dora Cianfarra

Chapter 8

Several shots of various drinks were sitting on the counter as Tifa shook her head at the two drunks…This night was going down for the records of Vincent being speech impaired and Reeve was physically impaired. Vincent had said more tonight than any other but unfortunately most of it was mumbled. Reeve kept falling off his seat because he found it funny most of the time. He had never ever seen this man next to him let loose. Why now of all times…something had changed but what would have to wait when he was sober. His derriere was sore from all those falls; it was time to go visit their mutual friend.

"Hey Vince, I think we should leave now or else we are going to miss the visiting hours?" Reeve gave him a side glance to see him better. Vince's face was smooched to the counter, " I thhhk II ddrk toooo much. Nev-er agggain, yup let's go" he got up and helped Reeve from the floor, oh man, had to get his bearings if they going to leave this place.

"Hey guys!" ,called out Tifa, "I'll send you someone with car to get you there, hold on"

Tifa called down Cloud. He was not whatsoever happy to be pulled out his bed. Cloud's eyes fell onto the odd pair and had to hold in his giggles, at least he had finally found something on Vincent to tease him about or maybe….blackmail. Well the night was not all rot. Cloud herded the men to car.

Vincent spun to the side and heaved out his spew. Ooh, Cloud was glad it would not be him in the morning, vomiting half his bodyweight. Passed some wipes and waited for everyone to settle in the car. Off they drove to the hospital…maybe he would drive around a few rounds before they got there. Maybe it would help them clear their heads a little.

The henchmen who were handling the dead weight of Rufus, were searching for the scanner and rope they would need to find the tracking chip and to bound Rufus's body. Old male named Brad turned to the younger partner, Conner, " Where the fuck did you put the scanner?"

Conner gripped the body tighter as he rubbed himself against Rufus before he shoved the body in the trunk, "I put in the bag, the one you had in your hands. I bet you left it in the bathroom before we left." The old man smack his forehead at the big screw up, "Damn fuck, let's rush back and get this done or we are going to have the whole Shinra Corp. looking for our asses" They both slammed the doors as they rushed off to back to their lair.

Lylo, at security central, stood in front one of many screens and noted that the tracking chip for their president had been moving. He quickly made a call to Rude. "Hey Rude…" Lylo backed away from the phone as the background noises inflicted pain to his ear. "Lylo, what s'up?" Rude voice quivered as Reno smiled and teased a nipple as he played his hands on Rude's rounded cheeks."Wait sec…Reno we gotta go it's Central calling, I need to take this outside"

Reno's pouting lips lured Rude to lock lip until they walked out the doors of the club. "What's wrong, Lylo?" Reno slid his hand down to Rude's crotch as his tongue buttered his ear. Rude was breathing away from the phone as he listened, "It's Boss, did you drop him off at the residence?" Rude grabbed Reno's hand to stop him. "Yeah, why?" Reno stopped for a bit to listen with Rude. "Because his tracker is moving from where you left him. Go check it out. I'll keep monitoring it. Lylo out"

Reno barely heard their talk and demanded to know, "What s'up?" "Rufus's tracker is moving, there's trouble, go, go, get the car" Rude and Reno sped to their car and were off. Reno's eyes grew wide as the worried lines marred Rude's face. Rude placed the police (flasher?) on the roof of the car. He pushed the pedal to the floor. Contemplating the grim situation at hand, he blamed himself for not completing his duties as bodyguard as he should.

He should have made sure to have brought Rufus into the house and made sure that all the areas in the house were cleared of danger. Even though it was at the insistence of the boss to leave him, he should have defied his order to guard him better and direct Rufus into his home and leave with a clear mind. Now this was impossible, the urge to bang his head on the steering wheel was so great but he couldn't cause another 'faux pas' his boss needed him. Damn, Damn, Damn fuck….breathe…breathe…calm down…it's not going to help him.

He got back on the phone, "Hey, Lylo! Get Valentine on the line. He needs to know. "There was silence…something had gone wrong …so wrong, "Hey Lylo…tell me what's wrong" asking in a grim voice. "Sorry Rude but we've lost connection." Lylo's dreaded voice was too creepy to take in. "What!!! FUCK!!!! What was the last known location?" Lylo sent him the coordinates and the race was on, maybe they might find a clue while the lead was still hot.

Rufus eyes were closed. He became conscious when the pain in his strained arms and neck? woke him up. The sounds of laughter and smells of cigars were slowly bringing awareness of world he did not want to be part of. He tried to relieve the strain in arms but realized his legs were also restrained. The shivers on his skin made him realize he was naked. Why would his neck throb more so painfully than any other part at the moment oh no…that's where ….damn damn damn…my tracking chip, they found it.

"Oh the Shinra man has decided to wake up from his beauty sleep, heh" A man sat in throne like chair about 20 feet away. He was dressed in red and black suit; with bleach-white short hair and red sidings. He had a cigar in right hand and he sported a tattoo on his left one. "Hello pretty. You can call me Spades. You must be wondering why you are here? Hmmh, my boys tell me that two of highly regarded members have been eliminated. You're aware that there are consequences for those actions-"

"Like the consequences followed by the actions of the dead? Yeah…I see your logic" Rufus knew what was next. "Your friend Valentine may have saved the world but it doesn't give him right to kill." Rufus was starting to freeze exposed to warehouse atmosphere's humidity and cool temperatures. It had rained for more than a day; cooler temperatures were drafted over his naked skin. He contained his shivers as he answered, "Well, your men touched one of our own and you paid the consequences as you heard."

Spades looked onto Rufus face "Yeah, I heard but I also know 'eye for an eye' is also in my book. I look forward to your slow death and there will be no rescue for you Mr. Shinra, we have removed the chip." Rufus held his eyes straight, so this is payback he kept his silence. He knew there was going to be price to pay and it fell on him to pay it as it should be… Rufus was saddened that last thought of Vincent was desperate need to have a last kiss from him.

By the time they reached to Cid's room both were looking sort of green. "Cid is still asleep. Shhh, we need to be quiet." Vince help drag Reeve into a chair before peered over his friend. He felt a hand slamming on his person. Vincent regarding the offending hand and glowered at the owner, "What's your problem?" he whispered at an unfocused Reeve.

Reeve stared at Cid, "He's MINE" in a whispered hush. "Since when?" Vincent staggered aside as Reeve pushed him, "I don't know" Reeve rubbed his red face. How can he possibly know when it started, right now his plastered mind could not add 2+2. (duh 4) " D-Don't.. you d-dare.. touch him…you.. go back to your own prob-problem." oh yuk do I sound girly or what?!

Reeve locked eyes with Vincent as to give the meaning that he wanted the responsibility to take care of Cid. "What pro-b-lem are you talking ab-bout?" Vince kept questioning eyes on Reeve as he removed the hand. Reeve tired of talking, got to the point, "Rufus" he smiled evilly. Wide spread eyes bore down on Reeve, "D-Do not t-tell me w-whaat to do. He will be aslee…eep by now." "Sooo go w-wake him up!" Reeve giving him a sluggish leer then shushing with the finger as he got up and got closer to Cid. The meds were still working good

He turned around and began to push back Vincent out the door…Vincent was smiling at his friend, Reeve…he guessed Cid was in better hands than him. Maybe he should go visit Rufus, a small smile spread gingerly across his face. Reeve pulled the chair close to the bed as he looked on Cid's calm face. How long would he be like that? Reeve looked down to the hands that built planes.

It was hard to swallow the site of those bandages on Cid's wrists. He opened up a palm and brushed it with a soft kiss. He rubbed gently the back of hand and gave another gentle kiss. Reeve knew it would take a long road to recovery. He planned to be by his side if Cid would allow it. Reeve placed his cheek in the palm as he cradled the arm with his. It was not fair, that only now, was he aware how Cid was the missing puzzle in his life.

Men spent most of their time engaging and rarely thinking…only when the person's gone missing…do men get hit hard. Reeve almost lost him too. He thanked Vince and the heavens for this piece of luck but now all he wanted- no needed was for Cid to need him.

Vincent landed silently onto Rufus's balcony. The door was ajar; there was no real danger when living in penthouse of a high-rise. He stepped inside and slowly made his way to the bedroom. Then he walked into the bathroom or kitchen then the living room. Where in hell is he?

What had been bothering him had come to pass and he was not able to prevent it. His insides were tightening with tension. His cell phone peeped, "Mr. Valentine, it's Lylo from Central, Mr. Shinra's tracker has been moving since Rude left him, but sadly we lost him. Rude wants you to join him in the last location, sir" "I'm on it, Lylo" his eyes closed to see the last image of Rufus as his claw pierced him when he fisted with anger. "Lylo out." Vincent got the last coordinates and fled the place to join Rude.

Rufus's body strained against the chains as more of whipped lashes rained upon him. His mind revisited the memory of Vincent's punishment. He was no longer the boy but Vincent, enduring the punishment that was meant to teach him his valuable lesson for his misconduct. He was the reason for Vincent's tortured existence. If he hadn't been a brat and forced Vincent loyalty against his father's…Vincent would have never been brain washed or reassigned to her.

He was the reason to Vincent's doom…so each slash was redemption to the past haunting of his heart. He was finally allowed to repay his debt to Vincent. . He also knew his body was going into shock when the shakes began. He kept his mind focused on his soul, as each slash was another mark of paid debt. The sharp steel elements of the whip were removing his skin in slow succession. Spades was not impressed with the little shit, he barely moaned to the lashes…like martyr.

"Hey Conner, add the damn vinegar now, we don't want him to get infected or fevered do we?" "Hey boss, can I fuck him now?" Conner was ready with the spray bottle as he rubbed his leather studded prick in tandem with the lashes. "You fucking idiot, you know I take him first." Spades got up and walked up to Rufus. "That face is too pretty, let's color it a bit. His eyes look like a cat, maybe a tiger would suit him…they have stripes don't they. Yes three lovely stripes on each side. I want to see his lovely face covered in red." Old man Brad gave him the slicer (10 inch blade with a jeweled white handle).

Rufus was too distraught by the pain to give any more resistance as Spades grabbed for his face. Spades took one side of Rufus and sliced him three lines. Then turned to other cheek and gave him three more slices. "There… now that's more like it. Now I'm gonna fuck that face as you guys take him but I want dibs in breaking him first…not much into old ones.. I like mine young. A hole is hole young or old."

Then Spades went around him, placed his hands on the hips and lunged into him with eager mirth. "Aaah that feels good and tight. Blood feels nice and warm…an added touch would be to see his face as we fuck him…I want that now. Okay boys, your turn." Spades went back to Rufus's mouth with his bloody dick and shoved it back in. Conner laid in his leathered one into Rufus and began ramming him. The studs were tearing him in ribbons as the vinegar stung his back. He choked on his bile while his screams were being smothered by Spades pounding into him.

His salted tears made a path, through the blood on his face,turning wounds into a blazing burn. "Hey Conner, I'm ready to explode but I want the final scream. Hey Brad, you'll get to do him after we're are done…aaah huum but I don't feel like seeing your fucking hairy ass, ahh argh I don't want to puke at this sweet, sweet, moment. So give Conner the salt and give me some too." Old man blushed and brought over the ingredient and watched the show as he pumped his meat.

Rufus was barely conscious to hear what was being said. All that changed when an excruciating pain gripped his already wretched body. He screeched and yelled until he passed out as Spades's load shot up in him and Conner screamed his result. Spades cleaned up as saw the time on his watch.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late with my date tonight. Finish it up boys and leave no clues or it's your asses." Cleaned and re-clothed he left the building with his chauffer waiting for him. The old man was close to erupting but he wanted the feel of the body. He took his turn to fuck the body and came.

Rude had been waiting less than five minutes when Vincent joined him. Rude saw the glow turn flame colored eyes as Vincent approached. "Hey, Vincent! We searched the place and all there is blood found in the parking lot. They have taken him elsewhere. We can't tell where they gone…it's going to take hours to search all these warehouses."

Rude's grave voice hinted at the failure to do his job. Reno's downcast eyes displayed his. Vincent held in his grievances because his system was way beyond alarmed and Chaos wanted audience. Let me find him…my awareness scent is more sensitive. I'll follow the blood scent.. Ya I know like a mutt but is there anything better? Vincent let go of the reins to Chaos.

Rude and Reno backed up to allow the change and stood still until Chaos left the area. Reno snuggled closer to Rude, "I hope it's not too late." Rude grabbed him and held him tight as terror took root in his heart along with guilt. "So do I."

Conner cleaned up the floor around the area and bagged the man. Conner called Brad to help him to put in the truck. They were going to dump it in the river. The bag was settled in the back and the men started the car. Brad was trying to see what had held up the move as swiveled his head to the rear to see two gold eyes fixating on him.

Chaos was holding on to the bottom of car as the wheels spun. It was pointless to gas it anymore, they weren't going anywhere. Chaos eyes flew to the bag and shrieked his outrage. Tearing it open with its claws…tears were flowing as he gathered Rufus's body…more shrieks terrorized the men in the car. Chaos stopped to sense if the man still breathed.

It was very shallow; he thrust his wings up and took flight to the hospital. Mere moments away from the doors…Rufus stopped breathing. Chaos flew past the emergency doors, past the nurse's station to the OR; doctors saw and lead him to next available room. "He is not breathing" he bellowed "Please hurry" was his cry.

Doctors and nurses flew into action and tried bring back his breathing with CPR until the paddles to revive him was laid on his bloody chest. The first charge went through- no response, on the second charge-heart was revived. Chaos was baring teeth and seething with revenge.

Inner turmoil begging to be released, he left as his wings took flight into the night skies, where he howled into the stars his anguish. His bellows were heard throughout the land as the tremors began riding his body.

His mind was a swirling mess. A jumble of rage, sorrow, and confusion but there was something else going on in the back of his mind. Where forgotten and slumbering memories were stored, doors that had been long locked and barred, burst open.

The flood gate was broken beyond any repair and now he saw it. Saw it all, new and consuming. His forgotten, forbidden past flooded over him like a tidal wave knocking his breath from his chest and leaving him reeling.

The feel, the sight of his lips engaged, pressing against Rufus's, tongues battling for dominance within the blonde's mouth, fingers kneading at Rufus's shoulders, the blonde's fingers tugging at his own dark tresses. The feel of hips, grinding as they pressed together, arching, writhing. Their bodies intertwined as he watched the blonde's face flushed with heat and color. Young Rufus screaming his release as he went limp, sated and at peace, in Vincent's arms.

He could see Rufus looking up at him, a horrified look fixed on his features as he was forced to stand there and bear witness to the punishment that was meant for him... Their vile argument that made Rufus leave his protection... The drag racing that led Rufus into jail... Then the father who had to bail Rufus out... Vincent took the blame onto himself for losing his charge and begged for the punishment instead of his son... Rufus would be forced to acknowledge that whatever happened now was because of him.

Vincent could feel the sting of the lashes digging deep into his back, causing blinding pain. His back arched and muscles spasmed with every painful lick of fire from the leather biting into his flesh. He did his best to try not to cry out in pain; his eyes focusing on the young blonde's tear stained face, needing the reminder of why he couldn't cry out, why this was worth every moment of pain it brought.

Ah, and just as he thought the punishment was over, white lab coated figures placed him on gurney and was sent over to the labs to continue the second part of the torture. They came at him, wielding their sharp and painful looking instruments with their sadistic smiles. They poked and prodded his already marred and bloodied flesh, adding more to the anguish already suffered.

The nightmare never ended as Hojo forced himself into Vincent's body. Slamming into that unwilling frame, over and over as he raped him while he was prone on that cold steel table, helpless, and too weak to do anything but cry out in a hoarse voice, 'til he passed out.

His last memory was of that brightly colored glowing green liquid all around him. He clawed at the glass but it was too no avail. He couldn't hold it any longer. The air left his burning lungs and that green water flooded them choking him. There. There was where it ended as everything had faded into a fuzzy blackness.

Chaos was drained as his wings slowly brought him his descent. Vincent transformed before he entered the room where all the machines hooked up to Rufus. His heart throbbed in horrible pain as he tentatively approached him. Why was this appalling turmoil to trigger the release for those buried memories? Human drama triggering the trauma was cruel in its reality.

It finally made sense to Vincent, the eyes Rufus had on him on the various occasions, as he observed them in past as well in the present. All these flashes were hurdling through his mind as he took Rufus's hand in his and dried his tears. The wall of years of indifference was breaking down as his long dead heart pounded in his chest for his...lover.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Past Hauntings  
by Dora Cianfarra

Chapter 9

The noises outside the room had Cid wake up from his slumber. Eyes were busy refocusing the blurred room. The smells of the disinfectant, not of smoke, brought on the awareness that he was not home. Memories slowly crept back into his reality ah shit. The noise outside the room died except for the snoring snoring?!! He felt stubble skin. His eyes peered over to his felt hand and the black short haired head was sleeping in his palm. Reeve??!! Where's Vincent???

"Reeve!" the snoring stopped as blood shot eyes looked at Cid. Realizing where he was he backed away in sudden embarrassment Why was I sleeping here, in his hand of all places?!!Memories of his spoken words to Vincent last night were coloring his downfall expression. How was going to face Vincent the next time he saw him…well he knew now.

"Sorry Cid …I came by to see you after having a few drinks on my way here."Reeve looked totally mortified.

"So that's stench I'm whiffing, man ya must've drank to the bottom of barrel, didn't ya? It is very nice of you to come and visit but why didn't ya go on home?"

Reeve stood up and walked to the window. The hangover was pounding him a new one. How could he tell him, he wanted to be there for him? His absence had affected him in odd manner. He felt foolish; self-doubt began to fester within him. He looked over at Cid, noting the curious blue eyes were jaded now, where there used to be crinkles of laughter.

He sorely missed those times of fun jibes at each other's expense. "I guess I had tried to get a 5min shut eye, so I can at least walk my way to the lobby."

"How did you get here?"

"Cloud gave us a ride"

"Us?"

"Yes, Vincent also was here"

""Why did he leave??!!" It tore at Reeve to hear that sound of need.

"He saw as I, that you were fine and didn't want to wake you up. I had told him that I'd stay"

"Why didn't Vince help you out of here?"

These questions were getting hard to answer. Reeve's mind was functioning at half the capacity with a hangover to kill. He barely managed a decent response, "Because….I was hoping….we talk about the organization" Reeve rushed.

"Wait! I know that could've wait for another day, ya using it as an excuse. I know you well enough, come on, and spill it"

"Listen, you may not be up for talking right now."Reeve was gathering his belongings to leave.

"Says who, you ass wipe!" "Cid felt exasperated, what was on Reeve's mind that made ramble this way? "Stop avoiding the question, dammit!"

Reeve looked back at Cid now that the Cid I know!It felt nice to see Cid to his old self "It's just that our teams were furious that there were problems with the plane, their thinking it was sabotage" Reeve was so relieved that he was able to switch his mode of thought, knowing that would get a rile out of Cid. His plane always took over concern almost anything.

"What!!!!!" Who has sabotage my Shera??!!"

"Wait Cid, no one did, we used it as an excuse for to cover up the situation" Cid's blood pressure had raised in mach two speed as he laid back panting to relax his frazzled nerves.

Reeve had to leave the room before there were more questions. " Cid, would you like I get you something else from the cafeteria 'cause 'hospital food must be really appetizing, heh, so what do you want?"

Cid heard the strained voice and guessed he was high tailing out of the room, trying to avoid him. That was unusual of him. Cid did want to eat some normal food though," Yeah! Get any 'Mighty Meaty' sandwich you can find, I'm dying for some real food. The last time I was here their menu stunk." He'd get Reeve to talk once he got his food.

Reeve smiled and took off in the direction for the cafeteria. On his way there, he recognized Vincent leaning against the wall. "Hey Vincent!" He wanted to say something else but stopped to stand next to his friend as eyed Vincent's vacant look. Reeve laid his hand on the sleeve, "Hey Vince"

Vincent had been lost in processing all that happen and barely felt the hand on him. "oh Reeve…sorry but…. Rufus …..was also attacked just recently."

"Shit!! Is he okay?!!" Reeve rubbed his hands into his hair. He was beyond floored…

"They…they had left him for d...dead. I had found him in a body bag. It seemed like they were going to dump who knows where…Geez Reeve...h…he had died and people here revived him." He silently slid down the wall, letting his knees be tucked under his chin.

Tears

Tears that were once foreign to him now came down in waves.

He stared at his hands, damp with his tears.

He fisted them as he thought of Rufus. Tears sprung another wave. His human hand ran through his hair as he sighed. Now he understood the tremors, it wasn't Rufus directly but what was related to the past that had affected him. Hojo had messed with his memories; HIS fabricated memoires of the past consisted of first day he was assigned to protect Lucretia Crescent as others surfaced- the scars Hojo was responsible for were inflicting him nonstop. He saw rapes from Hojo, Old Shinra and lab techs that were under Hojo's hold That fuck of a shit, did a real job on me Rubbing his eyes against his knees, he barely felt the hand to his shoulder.

Reeve was immobilized by sight of Vincent; he was not ready to see this man broken. His hand tugged a little harder to get his attention. He was not prepared to see what he saw; Vincent looked up with eyes releasing tears. Reeve fell to his knees and gathered the man as he embraced him. Vincent laid too numb to react as Reeve said in a gentle whisper, "Vince, I'm here…, talk to me if you want or stay until you feel better-"

"Better??!!! How do you expect me to? Reeve, I…I can't ….I can't … Reeve, I can't stop the tears. WHY can't I stop the tears?" Vincent voice raised as his anger over took his need to be quiet in the lobby. "SSShhhhh, they will ask us to leave, you need to calm down, please!" Reeve didn't know what else to do, he just held on.

A clearing of a throat was what Vincent knew to be Dr. Ravi, who was also attending to Cid's case, stood there waiting to give him the update on Rufus.

Reeve asked for him," How is he, Dr. Ravi?" The Dr sighed, "He's gone through a rough battle, and barely surviving. It seems they've used salt on the external ….as well as internal injured tissues."

"What ??? What the fuck for??" Reeve was too dumbfounded and shocked to realize the intentions. The Doctor flushed under the collar, "You could cauterize the wound or intensify the pain."

Chaos rattled his mental prison as Vincent squeezed his eyes shut to try control him from venting through.

The doctor continued, "Since there is no known family, would you gentlemen like to be the ones to visit him?" It would probably help with his recovery."

"Yes" answered the ghastly grim voice from the cloaked one. He had to see him…he felt the need to be close grow stronger as he saw the memories of their joined lips in passionate kisses slowly emerged into view.

Vincent stepped into the room, he paused at the sad picture of his…his...lover. It was strange to say it, let alone to feel. The image of the past – a young man that had tears streaming down his face as he was forced to watch the punishment intended for him was given to his secret lover, Vincent. All because he grabbed the hand of father who was trying discipline his boy. hn...no longer a boy, full grown man now

Vincent sat by the bed. Rufus's breath was shallow. He stared at the man; he had matured well even beautiful. The long stemmed fingers brought a particular scene to mind, fingers combing through his hair as kisses were shared, they were tender moments vibrating through him. Moments that mended his desolate soul. He touched those fingers for first time since then. He brought the hand to his lips to press more kisses as he remembered those same fingers wrapped around him bringing him sensual pleasures beyond measure.

_Rufus live… please live….these memories were torn from me….please live….I need you…__let me touch-ah heavens- love you__…please don't deny me this, Rufus, hear me please! Let us have __our__chance to be together_ The anguish of not knowing if Rufus would live or die made him get up and lay beside him. The heart monitor, the IV's….so much held Rufus entangled, all he needed is a way to press his lips to Rufus. The lips were dry and they looked sore from the purplish hue surrounding them. Vincent gingerly used his own tongue to give them moisture. Rufus didn't respond. Vincent wiped his tears with his sleeve as they flowed down his cheeks. He held Rufus a little more to him. _Please, come back to me_ The thought of losing Rufus had his heart pounding against the searing pain. Vincent's new emotions were overwhelming him that he wanted to howl like the beast that he was. He caressed the face as his lips trembled to restrain his cries.

Vincent's body visibly jolted as the heart monitor frantically called on the danger of the heart stopping. He grabs on tighter, "NO…NO Rufus…NO...NO please STAY!!!" Dr. Ravi and his assistants rushed in as Reeve was called in to help Vincent move away. Vincent's breathing was chaotic, shock and panic set in.

_Rufus felt __weightless __as he ascended towards__ the path of light._

_Feelings of awareness were somewhat blurry__then__ a sense of serenity flowed through him._

_Rufus started to hear voices …__and a __howl? As he was being pulled further away…._

_The river of the life stream came__i__nto his view_

_He followed the pull __of the river as he looked back to hear a__ howl of pain vibrat__ing__ through … "Vince?"The sound of misery reached him__… No Vince - I'm here - __I…I need you. Rufus felt himself plummet back to his body to a reality where the pain was excruciating._

The sound of lamentation stopped as the heart monitor beeped back - the beating was a steady pace. The flamed eyes turned ruby poured over Rufus as the medical team check the final vitals before leaving. "He might have coded but there's a strong heart beat as you can hear. If he survives the night, he has good chances of making it." Dr. Ravi left.

Vincent rubbed away the tear drenched eyes as Reeve leaned close to support him, "I think he's fine now, it seems like the worst is over. Listen, I have to go see Cid. I had promised to bring him real food …you know how much he loves hospital food. Do you need anything to drink or eat, you have to ….if you're going to be any good to him" Vincent was shell shocked and didn't respond as he removed his cloak and shoes. Vincent laid back down next to Rufus.

Reeve knew that Vincent was besieged by the thoughts of his returned lover and emotions. Maybe some steeped tea with honey could give him some energy to hold him until he got his appetite back. He turned and left with his heart hurting for them both.

Vincent's body trembled with the sobs of desperation until he fell asleep embracing Rufus to his new found heart.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Past Hauntings  
by Dora Cianfarra  
Chapter 10

Reeve had returned to Cid's room, with the promised food after he gave the tea to Vincent.

Cid sat up as he made room for his meal, "Man, did ya get lost or something?! What took –"

"Rufus was attacked." Reeve told him the story as he placed wrapped package of food in Cid's hands.

"Fuck!! Ah Shit!! How's fuck is Rufus doing now?" Cid stared at Reeve incredulously.

"He coded once when he got here and then just now. Vincent's there with him " Reeve stared at Cid to gage his reaction and saw the pain marked eyes averted to normal once Cid realized he was being watched.

"Oh" It was only one word but there was no need for more to tell Reeve the pain Cid was enduring.

"What, my company is no good?!" Reeve had to try.

"Nah..It's just that…."

"What?" Reeve was waiting, not knowing what to expect.

Cid was reflecting on the camaraderie between them and thought maybe he could confide in Reeve since "_Vincent_" was "_occupied_" with Rufus. It hurt to hell.

Reeve stepped in," Listen…if you need to talk...I'm here."

Cid looked his way and murmured thanks. A small smile went with it but it faded quickly. He laid back. "Damn I need beer or smoke…"

Reeve perked up a bit," Sorry, no beer but I've got an idea…how if I get you a wheelchair and wheel you out of here for a smoke?" He had a better idea, though.

Cid shot his eyes at him shocked, "You'd go with me? Ah man, that's shit load of heaven, thanks man".

"I may not be helping in the health department but I can see you need some stress release."Reeve went out the room, thinking of a sexual release that he'd love to partake instead.

To show he was looking for the item in question, he walked back in after 5 min of waiting outside. "Cid there's no chairs out there, and how about I help you walk there?"

"Ya …anyway to get my friggin fix" Cid adjusted his hospital clothes but there was still ample butt skin showing.Reeve placed his jacket on him, leaving him with his white dress shirt.

It was the first time he got see a blush on Cid's face which made him forget to breathe. _A lovely picture for my daydreams_.

He took Cid's arm around his neck and slowly placed his other hand on the waist. Reeve looked all calm and collected but from within he was trembling with joy.

Cid tried his bed ridden legs and his ankle gave out, allowing Reeve to 'rescue him'.

"Woah, partner, maybe I should do the honors." Reeve used his free arm to gather Cid's legs.

"Hey, I'm no friggen blushing bride?!!! Put me down, now!" Cid was nowhere close to a freaking girl.

"You could be." Reeve commented softly as he stared at now a wide eyed stunned friend and was more astounded when Reeve swooped down to place a lingering kiss.

Cid had never been in his whole life been shell shocked. He was unable to respond to the kiss. His silence took a whole new dimension on its own. He belatedly realized he didn't react and tried to "Reeve, I…"

Reeve had understood the silence, it dashed his emotions, "I'm sorry, I've crossed the line but…when I saw you with Vincent, the truth bit me hard. You've been through so much… Now I've gone ruin a good friendship but… I had to let you know how I felt."

Reeve had been walking through the doors of the hospital as he gazed about for the smoker's area. He found a park bench and placed Cid on it. The grey colored sky matched Reeve's feelings, with saddened eyes he voiced his apology, "I'm sorry….I'm going to find you a nurse to bring you back to your room." Reeve spun around and made a quick exit.

Cid gaped distraughtly. He wasn't ready for this…how long had Reeve felt this way? Those lips had sparked something in him also but he couldn't figure what. The hots he had for Vincent were slowly cooling but he never looked at Reeve that way, even though he was elegant man. He never thought he'd be in the same league as him let alone being involved.

He smoked his cigarette in the pensive mode when he heard the nurse came for him with a wheelchair. Cid went back to his room in a silent mood. He no longer had the appetite to eat his food but instead he stared at it as his mind displayed the memories that lead to the 'kiss'. He no longer knew what to think. He felt like he was drowning into black waters but Reeve's touch kept him afloat – "ah dammit Reeve!" He threw himself back and stared out the window.

Weary eyes opened to the dust motes that danced in the sun's rays. Vincent was alarmed to feel the heaviness of his eyes _why do I feel that I got into a fist fight?_. He pressed his fingers to his eyes and realized that they were puffy from all the tears.

It took a few minutes to realize where he was, the monitors were still functioning as he listened to Rufus's breath. It sounded calmer, he had survived. Rejoiced, he hugged him closer to him.

"Ouch, cough" Rufus's voice trembled.

"Rufus?"Vincent's heart bat wildly to the sound of it.

"Vin-cent?"his breath labored as he spoke.

"Ssshh, remain quiet and heal. You need your strength back. It is so good to hear you." Vincent's soul soaked in the sound.

Rufus feeling still sleep deprived, did just that. Soon he felt a hug warming his sore body and a kiss of a delicate flower brushed against his lips. His soul yearned to awaken but darkness swept him under.

Vincent was elated that he survived the night. He had a strong urge to keep him awake to indulge further but knew better. The purpose of rest was for healing and Rufus needed plenty of it. Vincent took the moment to cool his eyes with water and then, tried to manage the disarray hair.

He had to go see Cid. This confrontation was something Vincent dreaded to face. A sulky Cid was a day of jibes and a bunch of bitching that grated eternally on his ears. Well, it would make a good time to take some personal vacation with his reunited lover.  
Reeve definitely had his hands full.

Cid was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear Vincent come through the door.

"Cid"

Wide eyes stared at Vincent, "Glad you're awake. I..I need to speak with you. Are you feeling up to it?" He sat in the chair close to the bed.

Cid's cheerless eyes followed him, "Ya sure."

"I really don't how to start this but do you remember our kiss?" Vincent blushed; he was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Ya, can't damn forget either" Cid answered sourly.

"Sorry, Cid" Vincent peered at the man with sincerity,"At the time you saw me with Rufus, some strange things were happening to me."

"Ya, I can bet my life on it" Cid turned bitterly.

"Cid look at me and listen….it's not what you think-"

"What ya mean it's not what I think…what fuck else-"

"Shut up! And LISTEN. Give me the chance to explain." Vincent felt frustrated beyond belief. It was all still too new for him get total grasp on his emotional side things.

"When …Rufus and I..I kissed, he laid his hands on me and I found myself on the floor fainted.

"Talk about damsel in distress-" Cid quipped.

"CID!" Vincent was damn close giving him new shiny eye.

"It's hard enough to speak of such things. Do you want to know or do I leave…" Cid stared stump still at the man before him, _when did he get emotional_?

"Hojo has messed around with my mind. I was told I had amnesia, when I was found with my motorcycle in a snowy ditch, before the Turks took me to Hojo's labs to be healed which was a FUCKING DAMN LIE….AARGH! THE SONABITCH TORTURED ME…then erased my memories, the fucker. That's when my life began as security guard to Lucretia…" Vincent was livid.

Cid astoundly stared on_ FUCK_! _he's swearing_

"I HAD A LIFE!! It was torn and stolen away from me." Vincent whispered dishearten, "I had flashes of my past thrown at me…and…Rufus was part of it. At the time, he was under my charge… but also…. He… he was my secret lover which I had to protect against his father."Vincent's body trembled as memories surfaced again. He laid his head in his hands. He felt a palm on his head trying to soothe him.

"I'm sorry, Vincent"

Cid felt so guilty for giving the man grief. "Listen man, if it's too much, let it go, okay Vince? We'll have lots of time to talk if you want to." He spoke in a dejected voice as he faced the truth that this man was spoken for.

"How's Rufus doing? If ya're here, he must be doing better. Why don't go lay down beside Rufus and rest. Ya look ya need it...go, we'll talk later. Can ya give my best to Rufus...when I can, I'll come to visit with Reeve. He's another I gotta deal with."

"Deal with? Has something gone wrong?" Vincent was truly curious now.

"NO worries…just go on, please" Cid barely looked at Vincent now, being aware of Reeve feelings for him, had him tongue tied and was unable to say anything more.

"Please?!!! OH my, who are you? We have an imposter here!" Vincent called out into the hallway. It seemed like Reeve made his move…

Cid looked embarrassed and uncomfortable, "Can you just GO!"

Vincent walked out LAUGHING?

Cid had his mouth dropped _damn… too many fucking changes going around here_.

Reeve had checked his messages before he went to the cafeteria. He grabbed a coffee and sat down to vacant corner. He stared at the visitors buying their foods and paying it at cashier's desk. Each person had their own lives, with their own problems.

Problems…he really wanted to leave the hospital but he could not abandon anyone here…Cid's silence was bothering him more than it should. _Cid silent?!!__ Since when did he have nothing to say?!!_Reeve sipped his coffee. He tried to make sense of what happened between them.

_What made me do a stupid move like that? Why didn't I take it more slowly with him? All the shit he's been through, I go ahead a dump this on him…maybe he would have hard time with anybody's company right now. Wait…Vincent was with him…and he didn't react badly with him. But he was held by the person he had feelings for._

Reeve put his coffee on the table to rub away some tears before anyone saw. Everyone was a bit more on the emotional side these days. He needed to have a clear head about this.

_Maybe he was shocked. Well…he didn't know of how I felt. Maybe I just dropped him a hot potato and he froze. I was so worried for the rejection that I didn't give him chance to talk_

Reeve was going to get answers and allow Cid to have his say.

Cid's head was going in circles. He had to get out. _Damn, I need to smoke_

He looked at the wheelchair and mustered his drug-weaken legs to the chair. As expected, his knees gave out before he could hold to the chair. He crawled to his chair, began to pull up at first, then he felt hands under his arms and legs being raised high – Cid had dumb look on his face - and then laid into the chair correctly.

"Ya I know, you no pretty princess" Reeve smiled gently, "There that's better. Cid, your meds are still affecting you, you need help for this…I..I'll be here for you if it's okay? I know you want to smoke…just let me help as a friend." Reeve remained by his side, looking at him, waiting for the rejection he knew would come.

Again he was immobilized by the gesture, "Can ya…ya push the wheels for me, my body is shaking from only this damn exercise. I'm damn weak like babe, fucking great…I guess I do need babysitting." Cid looked miserable.

"Cid…listen you've just been through an ordeal…and blame it on the meds for the weakness….not your ability to heal. As for a babysitter, I'm willing to volunteer, as long as you want." He ended the last words in a whispered smile, Reeve, as expected, was slammed for the comment but he caught the hand. He gently rubbed it with his thumb.

Cid cheeks pinked, "Reeve just push, alright, I gotta have my smoke"

Reeve was slowly getting used to idea seeing Cid pinking. Maybe it wasn't a far fetched idea for them to be together.

Out on the hospital grounds, they went to bench near a fish pond. Reeve settled the chair next to the bench as he took place next to Cid. He stared at Cid pulling out his stick and lit it. It was an unusual calm moment as Reeve stared into the pod. He waited until Cid would want to speak, after all the changes in this past week, he could understand there was a lot of issues to be dealt with.

Cid had smoked a few more before he scrounged the courage to ask, "Reeve, ya had said something about a truth? What truth would that be?"

Reeve let a sigh as he looked at the fish swimming, "Cid …I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to push that on you. You're still injured and I took advantage-"

"What do ya mean 'took advantage', I'm no fucking woman!! You just caught me off guard is all! Reeve, how long you felt this way?! Man, shit, we've been working and traveling buddies for more two years and you have never given any hint of this. All sudden bang, that's it, we more than…than …that!"

"Listen Cid…I didn't know it myself until you weren't at work anymore; it wasn't the same doing traveling alone or taking missions without you. The "truth" I was talking about is when…when...I I saw you with Vincent. You were 'my' buddy not his….I WAS supposed to be there for you"

"Ya here….now" Cid flushed some more.

He wasn't sure how to feel but it surely felt nice to have someone running after you instead of doing the running.

TBC

Please goes off hiding don't freak people...I promise the next one is going to more of Vincent and Rufus. I just wanted to spend more time on Cid and Reeve. Let me know if anything constructive..:o)


	11. Chapter 11

Past Hauntings

Chapter 11

By Dora Cianfarra

Vincent laid awake staring at the city lights sparkle as evening sky shown through the hospital window. It was hard to imagine the week they survived. He looked intently at Rufus as he murmured and moaned in fear while he slept.

Like Cid, Vincent knew all the emotional rides that would fall on Rufus. It pained him most when Rufus's silent cries would show from time to time. He had wiped the tears away….the ones he couldn't do when he was tied to the post as whips flew down his back for disrespecting the Father or taking the punishment for Rufus.

At the time, he was Rufus's guardian and the old Shinra seemed he smiled best when his men screwed up. The old Shinra never missed chances to shame his son, which Vincent had barely tolerated, in front of all his men. When it was a public spanking, it was the worst. It got Rufus's rebellious nature curbed in a short time. It was no wonder Rufus took pleasure in hearing his father's death.

Vincent grabbed he wet towel to dab away the sweat gathered on his forehead. Satisfied Rufus was dry; Vincent gazed at the grown features. The long eye lashes, a sharper nose, and the lips had grown fuller were too enticing not to touch. Vincent advanced slowly to lay his lips on his carefully as not awaken him and gentle not hurt him any further.

As he moved away, he was surprised to see open sparkling-blue eyes gawking at him. Rufus was mouthing the word 'water'. Vincent quickly answered, "Don't strain yourself; I'll get it for you."

Vincent turned to complete the task but felt a pull and a strangle hold onto his person.

"Don't…go" Rufus heaving his breath.

Vincent turned in the embrace, "I'm here right by your side. I'm not leaving you."

Rufus's tears streaked down his face. He was so scared this was dream…."Am I still dreaming?... are you….here….with me?" Rufus's heart was frantic.

Vincent's touch was upon him. "Shhh, this is real…I'm here with you." Vincent grabbed hold of Rufus's hand to caress his cheek, and then Vincent kissed his fingers.

The spiked sensations engulfed Rufus's body," How is it possible….ahh- "Vincent embraced him and dived for the treasured kiss. Rufus's tongue was savored for the first time in years. The onslaught of their passionate kiss brought on their buried desires. The kiss reignited their hearts to pounding heights.

Vincent felt tears on his lips and broke off the kiss. Rufus tracked tears were falling in waves, fear immobilized him , all he could do was breathe. Too many questions were flying at speeds barely maintained.

Vincent laid Rufus back on the bed and went to get the water to give Rufus some time to take it all in. When he returned with the glass, he brought it close to Rufus's wondrous lips.

Rufus clasped his hands around Vincent's that held the cup. He drank slowly, so not to choke on it. Rufus's eyes glued to the figure in front of him. _He's here….we kissed…then he remembers?_ "Vincent….. how…please?" his voice answered with tremors

Vincent carefully adjusted himself behind Rufus and laid his back to him.

Rufus sighed as if it were a balm.

"When I brought you in, you had stopped breathing. I...I lost it as Chaos came out. The doctors and nurses had revived you but I couldn't contain Chaos's reactions which were really my own. I flew out into the sky to give him room. He…was howling my pain….then it's like all doors were slammed opened ….memories of Hojo, your father and…. you came back." Vincent nuzzled Rufus's neck to remind himself that Rufus lived.

"You….you remembered us?" Rufus's tears were releasing a long held sorrow; the pain he had caused. He thrust his back further into Vincent as if he was afraid to lose him again. "I'm so sorry…. for all of it was my fault."

Vincent held him tighter, "How can it be possibly be your fault-"

"I was the trigger for the events that forever changed your life….I can never forgive myself for it…that's why….whatever I have endured was the pay back for you….not to be able to kiss you before I had died was my tortured regret." Rufus sobbed the grief he had caused to Vincent, "Can you forgive me…"in a desperate whispered voice.

"There's nothing to forgive….my heart would have never let you endure what I took for you….I would do it all over again….don't blame yourself for the cruelties of others. You had survived….that is what I'm thankful for. You have held this in too long….let it go now….I am back." Vincent turned Rufus's face towards him to kiss his tears then he ravished his mouth.

Cradling Rufus in his arms, Vincent exposed his neck to allow sweet kisses down the path to the chest. He then, with tender lips, placed them directly over Rufus's heart. There was the greatest hurt, beating agonizingly under his touch. Vincent wished to heal each haunting emotional laceration. He let the energy of his own heart transcend into his, sending all the love to heal it

Rufus felt the sensation of a kiss delve deep within, caressing through every scar. The guilt of Vincent's punishment taken for him, the believed loss of Vincent, and the years of isolation walls were slowly coming down brick by brick. Rufus embraced him as tears of anguish turned into ones of happiness.

Vincent looked up, "Shh, I'm here" His mouth climbed every crevice and every scar 'til he got to those sweet petals. He laid butterfly kisses to Rufus's lips, spreading them gently to allow him entrance. Erotic sensations spreading through their bodies as hands caressed the hidden pleasures. Each one groped for more access as desire flowed in waves throughout their bodies.

Vincent's tongue enraptured with Rufus's created the sounds of need and desperation; enhancing the heat between them.

Rufus was on the borderline of heaven and 7th heaven. This man he had lost his heart to, so many years back, was kissing him. The soul he had forgotten was being returned to him. What had been bare began to flourish again. His heart pounding in his chest to the point of pain made him realize how lonely he was.

The void heart had caused so many problems to so many people. Would Vincent ever forgive him? For now, he would forget that side of himself for just a little while. Rufus's kiss delved deeper as if afraid that he'd lose him all over again.

Vincent's body reacted more aggressively to the kiss-Chaos was on rise," Ah Rufus, it's been too long for me. It's eating me alive not to have you. Those bastards, they took my precious 'heart' from me." Chaos craved to be part of this also **Let** **me****….****I need him**, _NO…when he's stronger_

"Please! Aaah - Vincent! I need you ooh, so much, I don't care how much it will hurt. Please let me have you." Rufus whimpered wretchedly. His body was still on the mend but he didn't care, he wanted him beyond words.

Vincent's heated hard on expanded at the words, it seemed like he wasn't going to last either. That was shameful but it was too many damned years, "Heh, sorry love, I-I don't think I'll make it. I've been emotionally dead until now, I've not known touch since I woke from the coffin. You can't convince me to hurt you, I go manage this myself. I'll go-" Chaos was biting at bit, to unleash him now would not be wise.

"Don't …you… DARE go anywhere, besides; it would be an honor for me to handle that for you." Rufus smirked timidly. He laid back on the bed, and with his finger, he directed Vincent to him. "Place your knees on either side of my head and lower yourself to me."

Too staggered to say anything, Vincent slowly obliged as directed. He looked at Rufus with flamed cheeks, "W-What now?"

"Now you unbuckle that barrage of belts for me." Rufus eyes blew wide as the huge bulge that was straining to be released from imprisonment. At least some of Chaos enhancements had their positives aspects so were those wings that he fantasized so much. The belts were opened, exposing that hard flesh. Rufus was so hard, the wounds hurt. He barely managed the pain as he hissed quietly," come closer."

Vincent complied as his body endured the spikes of lust swell within him. His back arched as Rufus took him in his mouth,"ARGGH, shit , it's been too long. Rufus please!" was said in a panting keen voice.

Inch by inch, Rufus swallowed more of him…luckily he had practiced his throat reflex and took him to back of his. His hands pawing those shapely globes, he dreamt vividly the day they would be raw from his handling. That shot lust into the already loaded flesh.

Rufus fingers idly caressed the slit of his entry, teasing the ring with scrapes. Vincent's growls of ache tighten his hard rock organ meanwhile his fingers caressed Vincent lips, "Suck them slowly and wet them well". Rufus's extremities were so sensitive to touch that they alone could start a raging hard on.

A slave to torture but a willing participate nonetheless, Vincent submitted to the demand. A visual memory took over; of them sitting in a restaurant, Rufus was sharing his piece of desert with his fingers. Vincent sucked them one by one as Rufus's face visually contorted to the pleasure. That visual brought on pangs of lust shooting directly to his swollen member. "oOOh, Rufus …your fingers… arrghnn…. are very sensitive ..hmm?"

A surprised look to Rufus features was enough to go on that Vincent had remembered. He brought his soaked fingers to the entrance and began sliding in and out the fleshy ring. He saw the reaction of Vincent biting down his arm, the one laid on back of the head board, that he felt Vincent was on the edge. He clasped his fingers on the sacs to cut off the explosion.

Vincent growled as he bit down harder. Blood was seeping out the bite as he whined in reaction to it. His body was shaking from want. "Please Rufus, aaah…I can't ...arrgh …hold awww"

Rufus took a moment to say,"Bring them out, please….those wings…then I will release you."

Vincent was taken aback from the demand…"You want me to release Chaos….I don't know….I-" _Chaos_ _– would you allow it?_ Vincent felt the transformation happen, and as promised, Rufus sucked breath as he let go. Vincent swung his head back to erupt, in a white blaze onto Rufus bare chest. Vincent let a silent scream pass his lips as his wings swung with each orgasmic wave. The wings expanded on the last wave before they retracted back as his mind fell from heaven's clouds.

Rufus was breathless by the phenomenal view, he had no idea how Vincent handled the silent scream but maybe he didn't want a scurry of people smashing through the door. He was still stroking the withering shaft as if would continue flutter of those mesmerizing wings. He felt Vincent put a hold of his wrist and brought to his mouth to lick all he had as he climbed down.

Vincent continued to tongue bathe Rufus's chest until it was all wiped away. He dipped to the lips for a devouring kiss then descending with his mouth; he came to stop at hardened nubs. He suckled as if were hungry as babe. Rufus's head was thrashing about as he mewled to the sweet torture.

"Is ….aaah …this your…nghhh…..revenge?"Rufus said in lust laden voice.

Vincent didn't answer, too focused in lust himself to realize he was spoken to. His good hand was crawling over to his determined goal. Careful of the wounds , he placed fingers to slowly pull at the foreskin. The muffled yell was enough to bring a smirk of pleasure to Vincent lips. His mouth joined where his fingers were, to take place at the tip of the head. A leisure swipe around the mushroom head was all it took for Rufus to explode within Vincent's heated mouth.

Vincent took all Rufus had then some….

Rufus saw white, and then the stars dancing around his head as his breath labored. The orgasmic waves continued in a sporadic ejaculation as he sailed from 7th heaven to ground zero. Vincent was reluctant to let him go but it wouldn't do to damage him more.

The doors had squeaked open as Rude and Reno heads popped through in a mesmerized silence. Rude quickly silenced Reno's laughing smile with his own hand as they quickly withdrew themselves.

Vincent froze and turned raw red. He looked up at Rufus who did the same but with an evil smile. Poor Rude and Reno Vincent shook his head as went to get a wash cloth to wipe up and dress up enough to be decent.

Vincent joined Rufus and locked lips with him. They were reunited. The lovers of the past had become one of the present. The warmth of the afterglow was enticing them to sleep. "I have will have special plans for those two" Rufus glared at the door. Vincent took the blankets as he snuggled Rufus against him. "Shhh, sleep…we'll plenty of time for that." Rufus's chin was laid on Vincent's chest as Vincent's cheek was placed on Rufus's head while they both stared at their laced hands. Slowly all that was left in room was sounds of breathing and monitors working.


	12. Chapter 12

Past Hauntings

Chapter 12

By Dora Cianfarra

Reeve sat still as he stared into Cid's ocean blue eyes. "Yes , I am here as long you want it. I may not be Vincent –"

Cid reached out with his hands to pull Reeve's face to devour the lips he had to feel. He needed to be held and soothe in more ways than one but he couldn't come out and declare that. His heart was racing to the demands of fulfillment.

Reeve fully engaged his need to please him…swirling tongues battle for dominance neither winning nor losing. He crossed over and grabbed Cid's body onto his lap. The hospital gown, exposing a tantalizing rump, was doing wonders to his libido but he hurried his mind to think of something gross. He was there for him, not his desires.

Lost in the world of sensations, he sensed Reeve's need poke the newly healed area. Still very tender to the touch, he came up very suddenly.

"Cid, I'm sorry…I couldn't retract it fast enough – "There was a raw red over Reeve's features as it showed his discomfort.

"Stop. I'm a guy….and I know." He was no fucking woman…surely wasn't going to act like it. "It's okay….I'm no pussy wailing bitch. I should be able to take a hard fuck anytime."

Reeve grabbed Cid's face, Cid saw the tears "And I am? Because of the waterworks? Cid, you have every right to protect yourself from anyone but you were forced…. you forced against any measure of retaliation. That would burn anyone, not only you. Allow the time to heal, don't be a hurry to prove you're still a man. Anyone, who's your friend, will respect you no matter what, would you do any less?"

Cid couldn't block out the shame but he couldn't refute those words being thrown at him. It tore at him to pieces to feel this way. The need to hide or run away was strong but unacceptable in Cid's terms. He so wished to wash this experience like it was a cold beer. Oooh he wanted one so badly, he could foam. To lose himself into oblivion was so very tempting. "God, I need a freaking beer"

Reeve placed Cid back into the wheelchair. He hunched over, as he got direct eye contact, "That is what got you into this mess in the first place. When you're out of here, I'll bring some over to your place. Maybe even share one, if that's okay with you?"

"You sure want to share with a pansy like me?" bitterness entered in Cid's voice.

Reeve responded by clasping hard on Cid's jaw, "Don't let me hear that EVER again. Do YOU HEAR ME Cid Highwind?"

Cid stared up at the man, he thought, was a pushover. Maybe 'the quiet ones' theory, held some truth. Cid answered in an awed, new found respect, "Yes Sir". He looked forward to exploring the hidden passages that made up Reeve.

Reeve pushed Cid back to his room and found Rufus's bodyguards standing there, waiting for them. They both looked relieved for something, he couldn't imagine why," Hello boys…went to see your boss? How's is he faring?"

Reno looked rather embarrassed about something as he answered, "Yo, you're our boss too. We just came from their room. Lucky Rude stopped us from making ass of ourselves. We almost sorta 'terupt somethin', ahem. "The red tint matched his tattoos as he tried to hide himself behind Rude.

Rude, grim faced, was not so forthcoming," He's better no thanks to me…." He looked away to an empty space of the room.

Reeve picked up the dejected hurt, "Rude, look, no matter what you thought you could change, Rufus would have done it anyway. Rufus is Rufus, there's no changing him. We can't control everything, no matter how much you want to. Life happens or as Cid would concur… SHIT happens" He smiled as Cid elbowed him in the leg.

"Not while I'm duty," sour note in Rude's voice told others it was pointless to argue. Reno behind him, gave him hug. Rude tensed up for a bit, not sure it was okay to be open in front of their boss but the leisure smiles in the room helped him to relax.

Reno licked the ear as he grinded his hips into Rude, chuckling eagerly as he escaped the throttle. Rude was not into exhibition as Reno was, it always gave him a hard on. Luckily his loose shirt did the job of hiding the effect.

The heat was getting turned up with every second; Reeve disrupted the climb any further by going into business mode right away, "So you boys have anything to report on the investigation?"

Reno languidly answered, "Apart from broken bones from bar fights to drunken sexual appetites being explored, nada. The bitch is harder to find than needle in haystack."

"Sir we came here to get permission to expand the search into other possible cities. There are not too many bars out there since the rebuilding of this nation. It shouldn't be long before we find the person" Rude wanted so badly to say worse but it wouldn't be worth his breath. Rude fell into grim silence as the next thing to ask would deeply crush him.

"What's up, Rude?" Reeve noticed the twitch in his jaw, "Spill it."

"I need the new info from Rufus, and at time like this, it's hard to ask" His body tensed up with avid pain.

Cid was eerily quiet during all this until now, "Look don't fret Rude, I had talked with Vincent earlier in dropping by with Reeve and I'll get it out of him somehow. " He hated seeing Rude tortured and he really hoped that this would help some.

Rude visibly drooped his shoulders in a more relax state. It was eating away him since he came in the hospital. To do his job, he needed details that would be reminders of his negligence. It would be hard enough to write the report but to be there present as questions were answered was totally shattering his nerves. The twitching in his jaw slowly relaxed some, "Thank you" He said in a whispered voice.

Reno took hold of Rude and turned him around to head out of the room," We'll be down at cafeteria for while then on the grounds. Call us when it's ready."

They disappeared and Reeve turned to Cid," When had you spoken to Vincent?" He was sort of surprised and a sliver of green eye was itching away at him.

"Hey, don't ya go readin' too much into it. He came here to clear a few things for me and where we stand. It seems like Vincent was spoken for, way back. They really have a history together. "He admitted in a low voice.

The pondering Cid was doing made him feel doubtful and he looked away,"Listen, Cid…I want to know do we have a chance or I'm playing second fiddle for nothing?" He heard wheels moving towards him as he spun around to face Cid pushing him back to the door.

When Cid saw that Reeve blocked the door from opening, he set aside his gown to show his cock bulging its extreme need. "Does this make you think you're second fiddle?"

Reeve dropped to the floor on his weakened knees, "Cid, ah I see-"

"Too much talking, get over here" Cid pulled on Reeve's face for a kiss that measured as desperate. Reeve was taken aback with the heated passion he received. His knees on both sides of the wheelchair, he tentatively placed his hand on Cid's lap, as they continued their frenzied kissing.

Cid knew Reeve was worried about him but all he wanted to do was override his memories with new ones. He grabbed Reeve's hand and molded the hand to his quivering manhood. Cid threw back his head, "Aaahh Reeve …please…it's okay, I need this to forget."

It finally made sense to Reeve. Cid wanted face up to his demons head on and it was his way to ask for help. He wholehearted obliged. Reeve's lips captured his and demolished Cid's senses as he began the shagging ever so slowly.

"oahh, yes …" there were ravenous murmurs shared by both, the need was so unexpected as Cid couldn't be bothered by removal of Reeves clothes. Removing the bottom lapels of Reeve's shirt, his hands snaked to nubs of pleasure to wring the moaning sounds of bliss.

Reeve's sexual tension began to take on form, barely contained pressure from his pants, he rubbed his desire against Cid's hand that had gripped him. "aargh, oh gods, Cid"

Cid smirked blue eyes alight with heat. The blond pilot licked his lips. Cid's hold on the other man tightened slightly as he rubbed at him with his hand stroking, teasing him as he stared into his eyes. "Ya need me. 'mit it a'ready." He breathedhis expression smug. He hadn't known Reeve was so... vocal, so open about personal things like needs and desires.

Reeve looked up as he panted his desire,"Try and get it out of me..." his eye brow perked up. He wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Cid blinked and looked at Reeve. He moved from the wheelchair. He had been weak as a kitten but It was like Reeve was calling him out….challanging him as it were. Now you know, Cid Highwindwas just the type to push himself if he felt his manliness or sexually prowess called into question. He, somehow, found the strength do what he needed to. He had left Reeve's hardened member when he took the smaller man shoved him against the door. He pinned him as he took his wrists up over his head within one hand. "Best be carefull whatcha go 'round askin' fer, Reeve".

"aah, Cid I thought you couldn't..." Reeve's heart was beating into his ears as he allowed to be held this way. This threw him off balance. Being bottom was not his normal role but for Cid he'd do anything.

"Ain't a question of can..." Reeve's shirt was undone in moments... and he was freed of his pants soon after. Cid wasn't giving him time to protest... They didn't have that... Any minute now someone could attempt to open that door and they'd have to stop. He didn't want that because wouldn't have been able to handle that.

Once he had Reeve's pants and boxers down around his ankles, Cidreached unties of the hospital gown and wiggled out of it as hetossed it aside for the moment. One hand,held Reeve immobile, as the other trailed over his now bared thigh. His hips ground against him as his aching needteased against Reeve's tight entry. "Ready ta 'mit it ? Gonna tell me ya need me... Tell me ya want me, Reeve.."

"heh...this time I'm bottom but I look forward to time I have you in my palms." His body was pulsing with need, any other time he wasn't going to give in so soon but time was against them. His head fell back to try and capture Cid's lips

Cid smirked as Reeve gave in. He kissed him, hard, possessively and deep, it was seethingly hot. There was so much passion in it that Cid was seeing sparks and stars. The blond made a loud growling sound in his chest and yanked Reeve back against him as he hitched his hips and thrust into Reeve. One hard sure thrust and he wasburied into Reeve, all the way as far as he could go.

"awwww, ya " Reeve breathed hard to 'accept' Cid's hardness within his dry walls. He needed this...more he thought possible...he breathed some but didn't have minute more as Cid's continued his onslaught. It had been too long for him to be taken this way...it felt just right. If he could have Cid release some of the pain, it would be all worth it.

Cid moaned and panted, softly moving himself in and out of Reeve, rocking his hips making the ride a fast steady pace for them. His hand curled around Reeve's length, stroking in counterpoint to their movements as he moaned and growled into his ear allkinds of dirty, filthy things. Telling Reeve just how goodit felt to be inside of him…how badly he wanted to hear Reeve finally let go.

"aargh, ooh ya..." Reeve deepened his own movements as he rammed back into Cid. Seeing white stars float as he was holding on to his release,"Cid ...oh .oh...come with me...I want you with me ehh ..ah"

Cid moaned as pressed hard and deep into him, hitting Reeve's sweet spot hard over and over. "Come fer me, darlin'. Come fer me, Reeve..." He rocked harder against him, he was so close, so very close. Then it hit his abdomen making it flutter, his body tensed up painfully, the blond toss his head back and moaned loudly as he came inside of Reeve's tight hot frame. "A-ah.. R-reeve.."

Cid crooned breathlessly his eyes drifting close. What little strength he'd had was gone completely after that "workout". Sweat beaded on his skin and his breathing was ragged and labored... oh but it had been worth it, so very worth it...

He couldn't stand any longeras he drew out of Reeve, he stumbled back and fell back into the wheelchair that was left not too far away..Oh shit... He really was weak right now...

That sweet spot was his crossing line, Reeve's muscles tensed as a bow string as spewed his load into the door,"Aaaawwwh, ooooh yesss." Reeve could barely stand as the aftermath of orgasmic waves was still hitting him. He slowly fell to his knees as his stamina was seeped out of him. He was going to get up when the door slammed into him making him fly to the floor. A nurse's head peeked in, to see what the commotion was at this deadly hour, to find beet red man on the floor naked. The slack jaw nurse "eeped" her remark and said sorry as she flew back out.

Reeve was barely withstanding the shame to be caught like this. " Ahh damn, well I hope I wasn't that disappointing in her eyes? Hey, Cid...you okay? "

Cid's had enough energy to glare at the intruding female. His blue eyes narrowed and he mouthed the word 'out' but no sound came. Then again, it didn't matter, she had run. He glanced down at Reeve and nodded. He was tired, weak buta smug smirk crossed his lips. "I'm 'lright... Yer tha one that fell on his ass.." He teased.

"Ahem" he got up and starting dressing up, "One these days it will be yours maybe." Reeve grabbed Cid bride-like and placed him on the bed. He took advantage of moment to kiss him one as he placed him there. He leaned beside him to deepen his kiss, enticing and goading their tongues to the eternal dance.

He gathered Cid in his arms and brought him over him as he lay back on the bed...he was looking for seconds

Cidstarted to protest as for one his was nude, for another, he was not a woman! But whatever protest he'd come up with died as Reeve's lips came down over his. He moaned as relaxed over Reeve, hands flitted in the lapel's of Reeve's jacket. He yanked Reeve as it made Cid bottom, with him moaning and growling softly. He didn't think he had any energy left and yet...his body had other ideas. It was naughty ideas about the engineer who loomed over him.

Reeve loved kissing Cid; it was water to his thirst. His hands flew over Cid's body as he devoured the taste of Cid. He slowly descended down the neck as his tongue bathed Cid's skin. At the junction of neck and shoulder, he sunk his teeth to claim him. Then he bathed it some more with his loving lips trailing down to his nubs of pleasure.

Cid let out a harsh hiss as he was bitten." Nnnngh f-fuck, Reeve." He gasped, twitching under the brunette's caresses is all he could do. He lay there and clung to him, as let him have his way with him. But it wasn't a bad thing actually, after all, he could trust Reeve.. Reeve who'd always been there... always been his friend...Reeve who wouldn't hurt him because he trusted him not to. "R-reeve!! Damn boy …please!!." He didn't know what the hell he was sayin'" please" for but whatever Reeve was doing or going to do Cid wanted more of it.

The pounding to the door brought the game out of whack. Reeve had raging hard on and it had to end here. Holding onto his anger he was going to see who was at the door. A red faced nurse stood there shyly asking for permission to take the patients vitals.

Reeve looked at Cid and looked back at the nurse, "Is it possible to come back with 10 minutes?"

The nurse had agreed and Reeve left the door closed. Reeve stared at Cid...he couldn't do what he really wanted to do...Cid had to heal first...flustered he came back to bed to lie down beside him.

Cid was furious! He would have said something as it was he was murmuring under his breath. "'m alive.. I'm breathin...I jest fucked ya senseless and the nurse wants ta take my vitals? Of all the dumbass shit.." He grumbled as reached for his gown but stopped when Reeve rejoined him on the bed. He looked at him those blue eyes filled with need and a dozen questions Cid didn't ask. He reached and touched his cheek and kissed Reeve deeply . Thanking him silently for giving him what he'd needed so badly..

I'm sorry" Reeve mouth kept on delving into Cid as if were drowning. He hated that it was interrupted this way, he grabbed that hand and placed on his greedy member. "You feel...this is for you, don't you EVER think you are a pansy. I just wish ..."

"I just wish we had a space to enjoy each other. Would you be okay for another time and more appropriate place?"

"Nothin' to be sorry fer, Reeve ya... ya " He struggled as Reeve spoke to him. He felt Reeve in his hand. [_Oh for the love of Shiva's icy thighs!!__That fucking nurse_. Cid hoped she'd got an eyeful and then some when she'd came in before. He was staring at Reeve dumbstruck. Reeve was serious about having feelings for him? Reeve really wanted him… a broken man like him? He didn't know what to say so .. he didn't say anything. He just yanked him close and kissed him deeply, silently accenting to the others wishes.

Their lips locked into a battle of whose need was more. The need to breathe won out and Reeve had to release first. Reeve stared back at ocean blue eyes, "I've plenty to be sorry for...I'm not what you really wanted. We can be mutual friends with mutual benefits...does…does that sound okay with you?"

Remembering the memory of Cid holding on to Vincent , Reeve was losing faith in what could possibly be between them.

Cid frowned a little at Reeve's sudden shift of mood. He shook his head at him…. his words, words making him hurt almost as much as the expression on his face. He wasn't sure why it hurt him to know he'd hurt Reeve but it did. "TAin't fair.. ain't right either.." He murmured "Ain't true.. we're .. more'n that...;"

Reeve sadly smiled, "Stop sugar coating it...you have needs and I understand them but you have wanted Vincent for a long time. I sorry to break the mood...it just ..."

Cidsat up as he grabbed the gown and drew it around himself,"Reeve... don't go sayin' stupid shit like that." Cid couldn't hide the hurt in his tone even if he wanted to. He turned to face him. "Ya dumbass." There was a feeling, it still wasn't love but it wasn't just lust either.

It was complicated... and here Reeve was trying to take away his chance of understanding it. It wasn't love, it wasn't perfect and Cid was as far from perfect as a man could get. "Reeve, I ain't sayin' i'm in love with ya... but.. I ain't saying I don't care 'bout ya... I...got... feelin' jest ain't such what side of the fence they're on.." He glanced down reaching to take one of Reeve's hands in his. "Don'tcha go makin' yerself feel bad... Vince and me... it ain't gonna happen... It's over... we're still friends but I reckon that's all we are.."

Reeve heard the words and saw he was pushing too fast again…fear was getting in the way. He gathered Cid within his arms to gently grazed his lips. He felt he had a chance . His tongue battled with Cid's, he needed more but I had to restrain himself. The nurse had to come back in less than five minutes. He had to pull away…. Maybe after the nurse leaves ….YES

Cid smiled and kissed him back as he grumbled and protested as that damned woman came back. He glowered at her. What the fuck was her issue...? Obediently Cid swallowed back any snippy comments he was thinking of making about her. She needed to get a clue and learn to knock as well as just leave him the fuck alone... He yawned bored fashion as she checked his blood pressure, temperature and all the really fun things. Cid couldn't give two shits about at the moment, he just wanted her away and out of his space.

Reeve stared on as Cid's bored expression amused him while she checked on him. In the meantime, he took time to figure out what he could do. Reeve just remembered that Cid had promised to visit Vincent and Rufus room. In the morning would be best, to give a worn out body of his some time to rest and surely Cid needed it also. Yup, come morning, they would visit together.

Cid was relieved to watch the woman leave. He made a gesture with his hand as if bidding her farewell when the door closed. He grumbled and slumped back against the pillows as he raked a hand through his hair and glanced over at Reeve. "Whatch think' over there?" He quirked a brow at him and grinned slightly. "You seem lost in thought.."

Reeve crawled on to the bed and placed himself directly over Cid...he removed the gown with his teeth. Once out of the way, he came back to collar bone and suckle at little here and there...as he lowered himself on to the side.

He placed his fingers at those luscious nubs and slowly flickered with his fingernail. Reeve was breathing his excitement..." Cid I wish I could fuck you but you're still healing, next best thing is this, " Reeve took in all of Cid's cock in his mouth. That silk skin was heaven to Reeve tastes buds...he flickered the base as he climbed to the head and poked the hole there.

Then since his mouth was occupied, he played around with the testies as he was so tempted to play the anal ring, ""Cid, did you want me to try and tongue there?"

Cid's eyes were wide as Reeve took his gown away. He had a feeling that'd be happening a lot in the future with his clothes. He moaned and his back arched as Reeve played with his flesh playing him like a fine tuned violin.

Those words, since when did Reeve say shit like that? He moaned and stared down at him eyes wide. "R-Reeve!" Those words, that mouth and those hands.. Cid was beside himself and Reeve hadn't even started yet... His next words proved that... That offer was met with a shift of Cid's body a rocking of his hips. "Reeve ... please..." Reeve wanted to torment him and Cid wasn't of mind to protest it couldn't. Didn't want to.

Reeve slowly raised both legs to expose the tender ring. Reeve had sat with his own legs surrounded the upper body. His hands spread the sweet meats apart. His tongue began it's magic touch. His tongue danced around the ring before he let slide in home. He loved the sounds that Cid spilled from his mouth. He used his tongue flicker only half inch in and out. The sensitive nerves there allowed alot of the pleasure that he would steal without giving full penetration.

Cid let out a strangled sound something between a moan and a groan of pleasure. Oh Sweet Shiva that things Reeve's tongue was doing to Cid's body. He hadn't been like this in some time but he liked it of yes.. He let his eyes close making gentle mewling sounds as Reeve tormented him with his mouth. His hand's gripped hard at the sheets under him, hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "R-Reeve!!" He cried He wanted so much more than just Reeve's tongue he wanted.. Reeve period. All of Reeve inside him but Reeve wouldn't do that because he needed to heal, needed to be completely better. He understood the other man's concern but hat didn't stop the wanting.

He used his leg to support under Cid's body so that he can continue to tongue bath, meanwhile one hand on the silk of a cock and the other flickering the nipple. In unison, he had him singing songs of pleasure non-stop. He poked and danced around the flesh that called on to him for more pleasure giving. His hand pulled out and brought it down to the testies in slow smooth strokes.

Cid licked at his lips and moaned most wantonly. His hips moved against Reeve's hand and his fingers digging into the sheets yanking at them. Reeve was driving him insane. Like he had been all day. Cid wasn't going to be able to take much more of this to that much as all. Reeve seemed to be hell bent on wearing Cid out

Reeve listening to mewls of his lover had him bleeding his own juices. He tongue went deeper as strokes were getting faster and placed his other to his own. Pumping the inflamed stiff organ while that was going, had Reeve severely lacking in breath. His groans and moans were rising above Cid's..."Cid ooooh ...damn this too much...I'm going ...t -to b-blllooow.' He pumped himself to an unbelievable explosion "aaaarrrrrrgghhhhh aaawww, fuck ya"

Cid was gasping crying out brokenly as Reeve took him in hand and stroked him. He was so painfully close it was almost unbearable. " R-Reeve...Ah Shit R-Reeeve!! Please.. please...come w-with me.."

Reeve pistoning Ci'd's member as his tongue deep stroked within... he let go of the nipple to go jerk off his own at the same time. He was pumping it rough...hearing Cid explode brought on his own to the brink, " Aaawwww shit this is it...I'm... I'm ...Fuuuuck aaawwww" he shoots his sperm onto Cid's exposed ring.

Cid had cried out throatily and whimpered softly as he felt Reeve make a mess of his entry. He closed his eyes and nuzzled at the pillow. "Oh.. ho shit... R-Reeve..."

Breathing hard...he quickly licked up the sensitive raw exposed flesh, tasting his musky scented cum. Reeve lowered his lover's legs and crawled beside him to where Cid released his own nectar and laved it clean. Then lay beside him...he reached over to Cid to place him on himself to embrace him contently," "Now that was fun and relaxing...wait until you're healed, the plans I have for you"

He inhaled and stared at Reeve.. How did he manage to get Reeve like this...? He reached and slid a hand over reeve's back. "R-reeve…" He pressed a kiss to the other man's neck. "I'mma thinkin' I'd like that."

Reeve stared into those ocean blue eyes...he smiled as teased, "I'm so glad to you're getting used to the idea. I make a good second fiddle, don't you think?"

He frowned a little and tugged at Reeve's hair. "Don'tcha say shit like that again..." He snapped gently his eyes on him staring it to him. He didn't like when Reeve said shit like that...

" ouch, okay..I get it..but seriously, I'm no Vincent but could you be satisfied with that?" There was a big gap between Vincent and him...he was never sure...it would kill him, if he gave all only to be...

He had too little experience in real relationships to trust them enough...one night stands did nothing to gain experience.

"Ain't askin' ya to be Vince..." He muttered softly. Could he be happy with Reeve? He wasn't sure but he'd be a real asshole if he didn't give it a chance right?

"That's not an answer"

"Ain;t gonna lie and say I could but...I ain't gonna lie and say I can't either... I jest... I don't want ta get yer hope up an' hurt ya, Reeve."

Reeve's nodded his head and wouldn't push it anymore..."I'll be fine with one step a time, it's that okay with you?"

Cid nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It's A'right with me... I... think slow is best.."

Reeve kissed him with his heart bared,"I thank you for taking a chance with me..."

He blinked and kissed him back stroking his hair. "Ain't no use in over thinkin' or pinin' 'way fer someone ain't never had a chance with really..."

"mmm...glad you saw the sense in that...it would have been harder for you to let go...but I will make it up to you, you won't be sorry" Reeve captured Cid's lips with his own to show how he was going start.

TBC


End file.
